Nights of Power, Lust, and Servitude
by Lovely Yaoiness
Summary: Giving a vampire demon blood had many drawbacks. But when it is the only thing to use during life or death, one has little choice. Will Fenrich and Valvatorez be able to handle the consequences? Very first fanfic. Flames welcomed
1. Fallen

**Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please don't hate me if it sucks. It was originally an RP but I loved it so much that I wanted to change it into a fanfiction~ There just isn't enough Valvatorez and Fenrich fanfics out there. They are my favorite pairing in Disgaea. I hope you like it.**

**Warnings: rated M for latter chapters, violence and Mpreg. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Disgaea series or any of the characters.**

The battlefield. A horrid place, life and death hang in the balance. Only the strong win a fight but it takes more to win a war. The Netherworld is no different. Countless battles wage on every day. For territory, dominance, or just because blood shed wanted to be spilled. In Hades, on a certain battlefield, something was going to happen that would change the course between two of the most strongest demons in Hades.

Time seemed to stand still, the background noise around the battle field went silent. Yellow eyes widen in horror as he saw the demon come in for a strike, stabbing someone precious to him. "Lord Valvatorez!" the voice shouted above all the other noise. In a blur of movement, he was at his lord side, watching the demon jump back to avoid the werewolves attack. Fenrich held the vampire in his arms, looking him over. A fatal wound in his chest, so close to the other heart, so much blood pouring from the wound. He snarled as he gently picked up his lord in his arms.

He wanted revenge, wanted to slaughter every demon on this field but his lord health came first. "Fall back." he commanded as he began running, the other demons following suit. _Just hang on Lord Val_

_/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~/~\_

They made their way back to Hades and Fenrich began barking out orders. "I want every healer out here mending the wounded. Prinnies, help the out. Thief Angel, make sure no one is left injured. Dig into my personal funds if you must but I want ever demon at full health." he said before he quickly left the area, having a healer follow him.

He made his way to his chamber, wanting to have his lord in a more comfortable bed then the other coffin. His room was also in a more secluded place in Hades. He didn't want any interruptions while his lord was in such a condition. No one that valued their life would dare enter his room. He gently placed the vampire on the bed, letting the healer close and mend the wound before he dismissed her.

Valvatorez looked unhealthy pale, even for a vampire, his breathing shallow. He lost so much blood. "I'm sorry my Lord. I should have been closer by your side, should have seen that attack coming." he said. The vampire needed blood. But he was also so admit about the promises he made...  
To Hell with it. If his Lord hatted him, banished him, then so be it. As long as the vampire was alive, that is all that mattered. Fenrich bit down on his wrist, took a mouthful of his own blood and fed it to his master in a kiss. He did it a few more times, making sure the other got enough.

Once the blood was down his throat, Valvatorez had slowly drifted into a more peaceful sleep. His entire body seemed to go limp and relax, as if the strain of centuries under the burden of an unfair restriction had finally been lifted from his slim, over burdened shoulders. A few hours later, Fenrich ears perked up, hearing the signs of his lord heart rate that had dropped dangerously low begun to pick up tempo. He smiled, glad his blood was working wonders on his lord.

But vampires were not the natural consumers of demons' blood. Their main meals were always humans. It had been designed that way from as long as anyone old enough to remember could recall. But, just because such a thing was so, didn't mean demon blood could not be a substitute. Little did both of them realize that there was a reason no one had done it, or at least, survived it. A vampire drinking a demon's blood was a death wish in most cases.

But, because Fenrich was an un-mated werewolf and their connection was so strong, Valvatorez's body had made a shift. He could drink only Fenrich's blood for all eternity but it came at a cost. A small mark had appeared on the vampire's previously pale and unblemished body. A paw mark right in the center of his back, between his shoulder blades. What that mark stood for would change everything between the two demons.

Fenrich noticed the slight change in his lord power, as if walls were breaking down but paid little to it. The only thing that mattered was that his lord was getting better. "I will stay by your side forever Lord Val. Please, don't leave me. Don't break the promise you made to me." he said quietly, running his hand through the vampire short, night black hair. He stay by his lord side throughout the night, never taking his eyes off the vampire he cared so much about.

**Well there it is. I really hope I did a good job at it. **  
**It was hard to convert an RP into a fanfic but I did my best. ^-^**  
**I will get the next chapter out asap~**


	2. Re-group

**Well here it is. I hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or any of the characters.**

Even as the night began to grow darker, Fenrich stayed by the vampire side, not getting any sleep. He wanted to make sure his lord didn't need anything, wanted to be awake when he awoke. He had never heard of a vampire getting cured by demon blood but if it was working, who was he to question it. The only thing that striked him as odd was that his lord did not revert back to his original self. Not that he didn't mind that, it was just he thought when the other drank blood again, he would revert back to his Tyrant form. He would question that later he supposed.

Time passed and slowly the fires of Hell began to brighten from an embers' glow to that of a burning flame. Morning had finally come.

Valvatorez slowly began to stir from his slumber, groaning softly at the soreness in his body. "Fenrich?" he questioned softly, his eyes opening, adjusting to his surrounding.

Fenrich ears perked up at the soft voice and he looked at the vampire, smiling. "Lord Val." he said, his voice washed over with relief. "I'm so glad to see you awake. You took centuries off my life." he said, golden eyes meeting red orbs. That's when everything around them seemed to stand still. Fenrich felt a strong tug at his heart, a new scent filled the room. Why did he feel this odd sensation? All he ever had was respect for his lord but now he felt like he wanted to just jump the vampire.

Valvatorez swallowed hard when he looked up into the eyes of his servant. Fenrich would never hurt him. He dedicated his whole life to him. But then why did he feel...like prey? More strangely yet, he was actually...made nervous by this, almost to the point of a strange, nameless kind of fear and anxiousness. It was like something change since the time he fell asleep but what? He relaxed when the werewolf closed his eyes, breaking that strong connection they had both felt. But it still lingered inside of them both.

"How are you feeling my lord? Any pain? Are you hungry?" Fenrich asked.

Valvatorez sat up with a small groan, rubbing at his short locks of raven hair. He was so incredibly sore from the beating he took from an enemy that had nearly claimed his life.

"I...believe I am fine Fenrich. However, I am more worried about the troops. If my life was nearly snuffed out, I can just imagine how they are fair- Ah!" he yelped in pain as he tried to rise to his feet. He would have fallen if it wasn't for Fenrich quick reaction. The werewolf was on his feet in an instant, catching the vampire.

"My lord, you shouldn't move to quickly. Your still recovering." he said, helping the other lay down. It seemed like his demon blood didn't have as fast a recovery time as it would if Val had human blood. How dare that demon cause so much damage to his lord. He would make sure the creature suffered through hellish torture before he killed it.

Valvatorez frowned but nodded as he was laid back in bed. He was still far too weak to see to the war knocking at his door. He sunk back down into the mattress, sighing in temporary defeat. "Fenrich. You will have to go in my stead. I will be fine here for now. Go see my troops and do be sure to get a proper head count of our remaining forces. Do what you can for the wounded and pay the prinnies."

Fenrich didn't want to leave his lord side but also knew the other was worried about his troops and wouldn't get the proper rest if he continued to worry. "Of course. All is for my Lord." he said, placing his hand to his chest and bowing slightly. "Get some more rest. I shall return soon." he said.

Before he left the room, he looked back at the vampire. "I'm surprised you have not banished me yet my Lord. After all, I made you break a promise." he said quietly.

The vampire looked over at his servant and smiled. "You fed me your own blood, demon blood. The promise never mentioned that and still remains. You saved my life Fenrich. There is no way I could banish you." he said.  
Fenrich smiled, his tense shoulders relaxing as he left the room. Now onto the task of getting a head count of their remaining troops.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Out in the main hall of Hades, he saw medics and healers still running around, tending to the was given a sheet of injured and dead by a few of the medics and informed another fighter to pay the prinnies. It seemed there wasn't enough room in the clinic to keep all the injured so they moved some out here.  
Fenrich noticed on the injured list were Fuka, Emizel, Artina and Desco. He didn't want to find them but knew his Lord would not be happy until they were found. Though It didn't take long at all, not with Fuka big mouth.

The group wasn't far from the main hall. They were gathering in another room, doing there best to either help or stay out of the way.

"Are you okay Big Sis? Desco shouldn't have let that demon get through her defense. Desco will never become a final boss if her defense is so weak." Desco said, floating beside Fuka. She had let the demon sneak up on her during the chaos which wasn't befitting for a final boss at all.

"I'm fine. A few scratches and bruises aren't enough to get me down. After all, this is my dream. I may get hurt but I can't die." Fuka said, her face having a few bandages as well as her arms. "I'm more worried about Valzy and Fenfen. They took the worst beating." she said, frowning.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that, if that is what helps you sleep at night." Emizel said crossly as he limped over. What a sight the small demon was, with an arm in a sling as he leaned on his staff to support his wounded leg.

The smaller demon was a specialist at magic more than anything else. Those who tended to rely on magic for strength, tended to also have a much weaker defense then the Berserkers who stomped around the battle field. The powerful members of their team had gone down, leaving him wide open for a beating. No wonder he was crabby. Just then, a pinkish figure appeared behind him and reached out to touch his arm, causing the demon to yelp.

"What the Hell!?"

"I can't heal you if you don't hold still! Now, come on, take it like a man, Emizel." Artina said, before sporting an encouraging smile.

Emizel sighed and let her tend to his wounds, even if he found her bed side way to be lacking a bit today. But, they were all injured and worried. Worried about their leader. So, tempers were bound to run high on this particular, gloomy day in which they found themselves defeated and their units, shattered.

"Wow you took quiet a beating Emizel." Fuka said, looking at the small demon. "And your healing doesn't have the nicest touch today either Artina." she said, knowing they were all on edge. "Guess our defenses weren't as strong as we wanted. I mean, even Valzy got badly injured." she sighed. But she wouldn't let this bring her down. "Next time I see that demon, I'm pounding his ugly face into the ground!" she said, swinging her bat around, determined.

"Desco is right behind you Big Sis! Desco can't let a demon get in her way of becoming the final boss!" Desco said.

"Quiet down lass! Your making such a racket." Fenrich said as he approached the four. "All of Hades could hear you with that loud mouth of yours."

"Fenfen! But where is Valzy? Is he doing okay?" Fuka asked, not caring about the other remark about her noise.

"My Lord is currently resting under my care. His recovery is slow but steady." Fenrich said. "I'm just checking to see who is alive and who isn't. Looks like you all survived. At least you can hold your ground." he said. They had come a long way since they first met but would never admit that out loud. He didn't want his lord to have weak fighters by his side.

"Of course I can! I am the Netherworld presid- OUCH!" Emizel cried out as Artina tightened the bandages over his leg, "You did that on purpose!"

Artina made no motion to answer him. She was angry and taking it out on her patients, as unethical as that was. But, she could not help it. The thought of Valvatorez so wounded that he couldn't even get up from bed. It tore at her heart. Such a kind and generous demon did not deserve this.

"I will go to him right after I am through with Emizel. I am sure that the rest of the healers can take it from here." Artina said, hoping that she could be of some help to her old friend.

Fenrich heard Artina and something inside him detested that. "No!" he snapped, glaring at her. "My Lord is perfectly fine under my care. I don't need some thief angel who treats her patients poorly around him!" he growled.

Fuka eyes widen. "Geez calm down Fenfen. Were all just worried about Valzy." she said. She had never seen the werewolf so tense before. Sure he snapped a lot but something seemed off about him.

Fenrich glared at Fuka before realizing how he acted. He regained himself and shook his head. "Lord Val will recover quickly as long as he is not disturbed by any of you." he said before turning and taking his leave. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering what had gotten into him. As soon as Artina wanted to help, something snapped inside him, like he was overprotective of his lord. He knew Artina would never hurt his lord but it still bugged him.

Fuka watched Fenrich leave and tilted her head to the side. "Did anyone notice that Fenfen seemed really off?" They all looked at each other and nodded.

"I wouldn't read too much into it though." Emizel spoke up. "I mean, Fenrich has been with Valvatorez for centuries, serving him. He has to be taking this the hardest."

Artina nodded. "Your right Emizel. I guess his pride for himself and Mr. Vampire are getting in the way of letting us help." she sighed. She just wished there was more they could do for them.

**Aaaannnndddd...scene. I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review. Flames are welcomed. After all, its what makes us better writers. Just don't be all like, this story f**king sucks or you can't write wroth s**t.**  
**Were all friends here right...Right? **  
**Don't make me sick Grell on you. His aim is deadly efficient~ But he is also deadly loveable at the same time!**  
**See you next time!**


	3. Blood at its finest

**I'm glad so many people have read my story. Want more reviews though.**

**Ciel: Your tea my lady.**

**Awww thank you Ciel. Such a good little demon butler you are. ^-^**

**Ciel: *eye twitches* not like I have a choice.**

**Yes, yes, you will get your reward when the story ends. Now, if you please.**

**Ciel: *sighs* My lady does not own any of the Disgaea characters...or me. I'm just here under contract.**

**Very good. Your just as obedient as your lover. Hope you enjoy!**

**Ciel: *blushes deeply* He is not my lover!**

Valvatorez sighed as he opened his eyes to look up and the ceiling. He had been content to rest while his servant was out but a nagging pain in his gut was telling him otherwise. There was only one thing that would make the pain cease...sardines! He sat up, getting to his feet slowly. At least he could walk a bit better but not much. He walked over, opening the door and looking out. "You there, Prinnies."

The Prinnies stopped and saluted their lord. "Yes Lord Valvatorez dood?"

"Go and fetch me as many sardines as you can."

"Yes sir dood." they said as they hurried off to the kitchen.

Valvatorez walked back, sitting down at the small table in the room. He knew he shouldn't use Fenrich room like this, knowing the werewolf wasn't all that found of the smell of sardines but he didn't think he could make it to the kitchen on his own. His mouth watered as the smell of fresh sardines made their way into the room. The prinnies set the buckets down on the table before they left.

The vampire smiled. Such a perfect meal, one that would satisfy his cravings. But as he bit into the head of the first one...

"EYUCK!" he quickly spat the head out and stared at the fish in his hand. "W-what? I don't understand... Maybe it was...just a bad sardine. Yes, that's what it is! There is such a thing from time to time. Even if all sardines have good intentions, one is sure to go bad. I'll try another."

But the next sardine yielded the same result. A horrible taste! He took a bite out of every sardine he had only to moan in despair upon discovering that not only could these fish nourish him anymore, but he had grown a hate for their flavor. "Why? Why did this happen?" he sighed. And there, in the middle of a mountain of sardines, whose heads had been bitten off, he sat.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Fenrich sighed as he continued to walk down the hall. What had happened? He knew the others were just worried about his lord but he suddenly felt over possessive of him. Well he was always possessive of the other but this felt like something completely different.

The overwhelming smell of sardines snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up at the door to his room, where the smell was the strongest. He opened the door, surprised to see a mountain of sardines surrounding his lord. No, what surprised and confused him more was that not a single one was eaten, only the heads bitten off.

"My lord, is something wrong with these sardines? Are they not fresh for you?" he asked, making his way over to stand next to the other. He picked up a sardine, cutting into in and sniffing it. No, they were all fresh. But why was the other not eating them. They were his source of nutrition for so long. If he stopped, what would happen to his lord health?

Valvatorez heard Fenrich voice as he made his way over to him and shook his head. "Oh something is wrong alright Fenrich but it is not with these poor, innocent fish. Something... has happened to me!" he said, looking up at the other. "I... must admit that getting used to digesting something that was not as fluid as blood took some time getting used to when I first switched over to a solid diet, but now, I can't even bare the taste of- Wait a moment."

The vampire rose from his seat, a bit wobbly, before gaining his footing. He began to pace back and forth in thought as he began to piece it all together.  
Fenrich stayed close to the vampire side, just in case he fell again as he silently watched the other think things through.

"I subsisted off of a diet of human blood until that promise. I then had to find another means of nourishment and switched to sardines, which seemed to have enough nutrients to keep my body in good shape! But now, I have taken a mouthful of demon blood into me.. That means.. my body could be making another adaption. But, if that is the case, then that could only mean.. Oh, dear God.. It means.."

He turned around to look at his servant with widened eyes.

".. That just as sardines once were, that you, Fenrich, have become.. my new food source."

Fenrich listened to the vampire, smiling slightly. Of course. His lord body was adapting to the new change of nutrition. It was what the vampire body yearned for and he was now his main source of food. Though he didn't see what the big deal was. This is what his lord was meant to do, drink the blood of others. And he felt very satisfied that it was his blood that was Valvatorez new food source.

"My lord, it isn't as bad as you make it sound." he said, walking over to the other. "To give my blood to you, to be your source of nutrition, I am happy. I could not stand to see you drink from another being to quench your hunger." he smiled, seeing the vampire a bit taken back by his words.  
Valvatorez could not understand why Fenrich was being so casual about this. He had just become a vampire's definition of breakfast, lunch, dinner and even a snack. "If I am to be your food source then I will gladly accept it. All is for my Lord." he said, bowing to the other slightly.

Valvatorez frowned. When he was ages younger and the Tyrant, he had not minded so much. But why he did now, he didn't know. It had just been so long, he supposed, since he indulged in that kind of selfishness that he didn't know if he could bring himself to consume blood again. Specially regularly like this.

But... the sardines...

He glanced at the floor that was positively littered in them. They couldn't possibly sustain him anymore that a mother's milk could feed a grown man. Suddenly, a strong smell entered through his nose, making his eyes glow slightly, his mouth water. He turned his sights on Fenrich, seeing the blood flow down the other wrist. He did his best to will down the crazed feeling of hunger that had begun to grip his gut, causing it to growl most indigently at his delay.

Fenrich saw the hesitation in his lord eyes and stepped closer. "Please drink. You need your strength back." he said, holding out his wrist to the other. "I won't let you starve yourself my lord."

"Fenrich, I... I... " he was trying to resist but he could not tear his eyes away from the red substance presented to him.  
Slowly, ever so slowly but steadily, the vampire was pulled like a magnet to the site of the wound. His lips closed over it and he began to suckle at it like it was a life line... and now, because of the circumstance, it truly was.

Fenrich felt the cool lips close over the wound. "Take your fill my lord. You need it." he said. It felt amazing, more then it should have. He gazed at the vampire, his heart racing as he felt those lips lap, suck and caress across his skin as the other drank. He wanted more. He wanted to feel those fangs pierce into his skin, those cold lips over his neck...  
He quickly cursed the thoughts away. He shouldn't be thinking like this.

Valvatorez drank down a full pint of blood before finally reaching his fill. He had not felt so good in years. Any weakness or fatigue from denying himself blood all of this time was gone. It was like Fenrich's blood was a miracle cure to the ailing vampire.  
A small tongue swiped at the blood remaining on his lips as he pulled away slightly, the tiny organ making tantalizing sweeps until he was all cleaned up. Rather like a cat after it had finished off a saucer of cream.

Fenrich felt chills run up his spine as he watched the other tongue sweep across his lips. Oh where that tongue could be...

Once the vampire came back to himself, their eyes met. He held the others gaze, feeling his cheeks grow hot for some unknown reason. Fenrich was feeling it too. This feeling was nothing like there bond between lord and servant.

Valvatorez shifted his eyes to the side, clearing his throat. It was enough to snap Fenrich out of his gaze as well.

"C-come now Fenrich. I feel fully recovered and there is work to be done. If we are going to math the enemies' strength, we are going to have to gain more of our own. It is time to go recruiting."

Fenrich smiled and nodded. "Of course my lord."

With that said, Valvatorez masterfully lead the way out of the room, his cloak fluttering behind him, Fenrich following close at his side.

**End of chapter 3. Took a while to get this done. Hopefully you will all continue to read this story. I love seeing how many view it gets~ And...**

**Ciel: ...  
**

**Ooohhhh Ciel~**

**Ciel: ...please read and review for my lady.**

**Aww why in such a sour mood? You still peeved at me?**

**Ciel: He is not my lover! He is my butler, nothing more.**

**Tsk, tsk. That's not what the fan fictions say. Nor does the ending of season two when your being carried by him, your arms clinging around his neck~**

**Ciel: *blushes and storms out of the room***

**He still acts like such an adorable little kid~ See you next time!**


	4. New allies, new marks

**Welcome everyone to Chapter 4 New allies, new marks!**

**I would like to thank Blackdemon21~ I have read your stories as well and I love them and I'm glad you like this one. It makes me so happy~ ^-^**

***shows Ciel a list of fanfictions* See Ciel, all the evidence in fanfictions support that Sebastian is your lover.**

**Ciel: Fanfictions are nothing more than stories written to express ones desire of want they really want. I don't see how this is evidence.**

**Sebastian: *long arms wrap around the young demon, holding him close* But our desire for each other is more real than anything kitten.**

**Ciel: #$%#$&! Sebastian! Don't do that!**

**Awww so cute~ Anyway, if you please.**

**Sebastian: My lady does not own any of the Disgaea characters or us. We are owned by each other in a much more truer sense.**

**Ciel: Shut up!**

The two demons made their way down the halls of Hades till they came to stand in the center of the village in Hell that had once served as the primary prinny training camp, only now to have become Valvatorez's main base of operations. The vampire could see his main group of comrades wanting to come to greet him but he needed to address all of his people first. He made his way up on to the modest, erected stage, Fenrich standing close behind him.

This, of course, caused the remaining troops to gather around, seeing as how his very presence commanded respect.

"My comrades! We were defeated, this is true. But we are not beaten! This was only the first skirmish in what I feel is going to be a long ordeal. But we can get through this together! Trust in each other and trust in me! With our individual goals in alignment, we will be victorious!"

As Valvetorez gave his speech, Fenrich stayed where he was, watching him. He just couldn't take his eyes off him. That slender body, the energy and power radiating off of him.  
He felt like a wolf going on the hunt, waiting for the right moment to tackle his prey to the ground. The sound of the demons up roar caused him to snap out of his thoughts and look out at the army.

Valvatorez pep talk inspired his troops, who cheered for their lordship as the prinnies waved pom poms high in the air. "We have lost many in the battle but their death will not be in vain. I will personally see that are ranks are filled again. Until I return, I want you all to rest and regain your strength." he said.  
With that, he nodded to the crowed before stepping down and motioned for his usual motley crew to approach him. He wasn't surprised when they all rushed to him, there eyes relieved to see him.

"I'm so glad to see you back on your feet Valzy. You had us all worried sick. Specially Fenfen." Fuka said.

"Desco was worried as well. But she knew big bro wouldn't go down that easily." Desco said, following close to Fuka.

"You shouldn't scare us like that Mr. Vampire." Artina said. "We wouldn't know what to do if we lost you."

"I wasn't all that worried. I knew you wouldn't die from something like this." Emizel said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That is such a lie Emizel. You were worried sick about him as well." Fuka said, calling out the young demon.

"S-shut up!"

Valvatorez held up his hand. "I'm sorry to have worried you all and am glad to see you all in good health as well. But now we must act quickly. We will have to go to the Forest of Despair to recruit more troops. There is a village of reclusive demons there who might be willing to join us. But they are not easily persuaded. We will most likely have to show them our strength and worthiness to catch their attention. Are you all feeling up to it?" he asked, looking at each one of them.

Artina nodded. "Thanks to my tender healing methods, I say were all ready to go." she smiled.

"Tender? Your healing methods hurt more than how I got the wound!" Emizel said, crossing his arms.

"I have to agree with Emizel on that Artina. It wasn't your best day." Fuka said. "Anyway, let's get going to this village. We will have them serving us in no time!"

"Desco is right behind you big sis! Those demons will bow before our power!" Desco said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Excellent. That is the motivation I like to hear." Valvatorez smiled before he turned and began to walk off.

Fenrich sighed, shaking his head. "If you're all done talking, hurry up and get ready. We will all meet at the gate keeper in twenty minutes. Don't be late." he said, glaring at them before following his lord.

Fenrich and Valvatorez waited for the group to gather, each one carrying different items just in case before they all set out to the Forest of Despair.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

The Forest of Despair was just like its name; dark and gloomy, the air filled with despair, the land rotting among the hills. If one was not careful, they could easily slip into depression and be stuck in the forest for all eternity.

Artina paused at the base of another hill, watching as the vampire among them powered up the hill as if it were nothing while people who were not adjusted to the outdoors lagged behind. They had just gotten done with another battle. How could Mr. Vampire still have so much energy?

"Puff... stupid hills. Why does there have to be so many in this forest?" Emizel whined, over burden by still recovering and the weight of gravity on his shoulders.

Fuka panted next to Emizel. "Come on. Its... not that hard." she said as she kept going. She watched the two in front of her and frowned. "When did Valzy be able to do that? I swear he cheated." she huffed.

"Come on big sis. Were half way there." Desco said.

"Your cheating too. Floating around like that. You try to walk up this hill." Fuka said.

"Sorry big sis." the little demon said as it came back down on its feet and trekked up the hill with them.

Fenrich walked quietly behind his lord, hearing the others complain. He sighed before going back to keeping an ear and nose out on their surroundings but he found his mind going back to focus on the vampire in front of him. Something had changed last night. For good or bad, he didn't know. But when he stared into those ruby eyes, he felt more dominant over Valvatorez and he loathed it.

His strength could never match the Tyrant. He had always followed and served under the other for so many years. So why, now, was he feeling like he could over power the other? He snapped back to reality when he saw his lord stop.

"Are they falling behind Fenrich?" Valvatorez asked, looking back.

"They should catch up soon." Fenrich said, looking back at the group as well. "Hurry up you maggots! Your wasting time." he growled before he continued walking.

Artina looked up at the two, thinking things over. She could still remember times when Valvatorez had to sit down and rest at certain intervals when the terrain was particularly rough. Fenrich, of course, was always covering for his Lord, bidding the group to stop and rest as if he was doing it for the sake of the 'weaklings' who could not keep up with his master. But she knew it was really for Mr. Vampire sake that they were stopping. But now...

"Come along then! It is not much further everyone." Valvatorez called from the very top of the hill having beaten even Fenrich to the top.

Yes, something had most certainly changed. But what?

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Valvatorez gazed from his vantage point of the hill, down into a small valley cover in trees. But there was something else that could be seen there. Small smoke puffs drifted on the wind, over the trees. Community fires. Where there was fire, there was demons, cooking and using it for heat and light alike as the fires of Hell, a mere level below there, quieted down for the evening.

He looked back to see the other finally join him, Fuka and Emizel collapsing to their knees, out of breath.

"Perfect timing. They are just settling in for the night." the vampire said, pointing to the location. "But we must be careful about this. We want them to join us, not to force us to slaughter them all if they consider us a threat with no redeeming qualities about us and not benefit to be gained. So be tactful. In fact..."  
The vampire shifted his eyes over to Fuka, who had a notorious mouth on her, and Desco, who was driven on impulse to show her power, "I had better do the talking."

Fuka saw the gaze Valzy gave her and crossed her arms. "Fine. I won't say anything." she huffed.

Valvatorez nodded and with that, the group descended the hill into the village. Of course, before they could even get within a few feet of the entrance, their presence was noticed immediately. They were soon surrounded by demons, circling the group. Valvatorez did not let this phase him as he spoke up with his authoritative voice,

"I wish to meet with your leader. Who is in charge here?"

Soon the ground shook, the sounds of stomping coming from past his line of vision. Before he knew it, an enormous black dragon with bright yellow eyes was standing before them.

"I in charge. I mighty Chief of the village dwellers, Tendlowd."

"D-did... did he just say Tendlowd?!" Emizel said, backing up a bit.

"You know this demon Emizel?" Artina asked, looking back at him.

"Of course! Everyone knows him. He is the strongest dragon to ever soar across the netherworld. He is a legend!" Emizel said.

"I heard that he has traveled over the Hell Desert where temperatures reach in the thousands. No one has made it out of there alive." Fenrich said.

"A legend hm. Very well, Tendlowd, I am Valvatorez! Previously known as Tyrant Valvatorez. But nowadays, I prefer the informal. I am here to recruit"

"We know what you here for little man!" Tendlowd said, huffing out a breath of smoke. "And here, in forest, in my domain, there be rules! Strength is only thing that talks! You defeat me, one on one, then we join army against invaders. If not, I eat you whole!"

Valvatorez looked the dragon up and down. He was a worthy foe. Extremely powerful. The vampire could tell that he was not just blowing smoke, so to speak. But he had a war to win, comrades to aid and a way of the life of his people to support. So much was riding on this and he would not be denied.

Fenrich growled, barring his teeth. "How dare you speak to my Lord in such an ungrateful manner." he said, ready to attack. He calmed himself as he saw the vampire hold out his arm to stop him.

"Fenrich... hold my cloak." he said, tossing it off, before rolling up the arms of his top.

Fenrich quickly took hold of the cloak, letting it rest on his arm. He could feel the power radiating off of his lord and smiled. "Yes my Lord." he said, taking a step back.

"Are you crazy Fenrich?! This is Tendlowd! With only Valvatorez fighting him, its like signing his own death sentence!" Emizel said, shocked that the werewolf had just stepped back to allow the vampire to fight alone.

"Thats right! And besides, its unfair. That dragon is ten times as tall as Valzy." Fuka said.

"Once again, you underestimate my Lords power. Just shut up and watch." Fenrich said.

The demons around them snickered. Such tiny arms! But, little did they realize that this 'cutesy form' was just a ruse. There was unfathomable power in those tiny arms...  
And it did not take him all night to prove it either.

The others watched, amazed and mesmerized as Valvatorez fought the dragon with such strength. Never had they seen the vampire move with such grace and speed. It was like watching a bloody dance.

Finally, the dragon came to rest in the dirt. He sat up, his body sustaining multiple cuts and gashes, waving one of his paws in surrender.

"I have enough! You strong! We will come to your aid!"

The other demons fell to their knees, bowing before the vampire.

The team was still in shock. "I... H-he... Valvatorez defeated Tendlowd. This will go down in history." Emizel said.

"Desco can't believe it either. Desco needs to train harder to become a final boss." Desco said, standing next to Fuka who was still speechless.

"Mr. Vampire... " Artina said softly. She still couldn't understand what had happened to the vampire to give him so much strength.

"Like I said, you all still underestimate my Lord." Fenrich said.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Valvatorez smiled and nodded to the dragon respectfully. "You put up a very strong fight. I am honored to have your support Tendlowd. I will have a meeting with you tomorrow about plans and pay for you and your people." he said before turning to face Fenrich.

He had defeated and entire dragon... by himself. He hadn't done that since... well, he could not remember!

Their eyes met once again, a powerful connection pulling them closer.

_You did not doubt me for even one moment, did you? It is what makes me strong you know... Your unwavering faith in me._

Fenrich smiled, handing his lord his cloak, bowing to him slightly._ Never my Lord. I am glad to be by your side, to lend you my strength._

In that moment, when the connection was at its strongest, such sentiment could be literally felt by the other. As if he had said it aloud but didn't. Theirs was a professional relationship by nature. There was only so much Valvatorez could say and many things he couldn't. He could show no weakness. Only strength.

Once the group was over their shock, they all began to follow Fenrich and Valvatorez back to their base.

Just then, however, Artina noticed what she had assumed was a wound on the vampire back.

"Hold on, Valvatorez. Let me get that for you."

"Hm?" Valvatorez asked in question as he stopped so Artina could apply healing to the mark on his back that was exposed from his shirt being ripped open from the fight. He heard Fenrich growl and looked over at him, seeing his servant eyes did not seem happy that Artina was touching him in such a way. There eyes met and Fenrich quickly silenced himself, knowing he stepped out of line.

"It's... not healing." she said in confusion.

"Maybe its' just dirt." Emizel said with a shrug.

Artina moved the shirt aside further. All of the group could soon see the mark clearly for what it was.

"A.. paw mark?" Fuka commented in confusion.

**Whew. Finally. That was a very long chapter to write. I do hope you enjoyed it~ And like always...**

**...Ciel?**

**Ciel: What the heck is this?! And why are Alois and Claude in it too?! That demon never had any affections for him!**

**Your actually reading the fanfiction?**

**Ciel: *quickly closes the screen on the computer* O-of course not!**

**Sebastian: I must say, I do find their writing interesting. So many ideas, so many I could try out on you kitten.**

**Ciel: *blushes darkly* stay away from me you perverted demon!**

***Sebastian grins like the devil he is and carries a struggling Ciel out of the room***

**Anyway, while those two kiss and make up...**

**Please Read and Review! ^-^**


	5. Knowledge brings new beginnings

**Hello again~ I have two new special guest with me since Sebastian and Ceil are still mending their relationship. Please welcome Nezumi and Shion from No. 6~**

**Shion: Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you.**

**Nezumi: ...why was I dragged here?**

**Shion: It won't kill you to make some friends Nezumi.**

**Nezumi: whatever. Your too trusting of people. **

**You two are so cute together~ Such an adorable couple they make~**

**Shion: Couple? Were just really good friends. **

**Nezumi: Don't fill Shion head with useless crap.**

**Chill Nezumi chill. No need to get violent. Anyway, Hope you enjoy~**

Artina moved the shirt aside further. All of the group could soon see the mark clearly for what it was.

"A.. paw mark?" Fuka commented in confusion.

Fenrich frowned as the group continued to look at his lord back and walked over to them. He looked at the mark, gazing at it for what seemed like the longest time, knowing he had seen it before. It suddenly clicked and his eyes widen, face going pale. No... this couldn't be right. There was no way...

"That's enough!" he suddenly snapped, making the other members of the group step back slightly.

"Calm down Fenfen. We didn't mean any harm." Fuka said. She shut up instantly as she saw the glare the werewolf shot at her. It was deadly, tense, her feet stumbling a bit as she backed up.

"Fenrich." Valvatorez said sternly, glaring just as darkly at the werewolf, fixing his cloak. "No harm was done." he said, wondering why the other had suddenly snapped like that.

Fenrich calmed down as he felt the heated glare on him, stepping back slightly. "I... I'm sorry my Lord. I was out of line." he said, bowing slightly. "Let us continue." he said as he began walking again, though his pace was a bit faster than the others. He needed to get back, need to find this out quickly.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Once they had returned to Hades, Fenrich bit his lip before looking at Valvatorez. "I'm sorry my Lord but I must look into something. Excuse me." he said, bowing slightly before heading off. Once he was out of sight, he found himself running to the hall of documents. He threw the doors open and glared at the prinnies. "Get me every document on werewolf history! Now!" he shouted, going to a table and sitting down as the prinnies ran around frantically and gathered everything. They placed the documents on the table and Fenrich began to flip through them.

The more he read, the paler his face turned, the more sick he felt, the more he wanted his life to end.

Valvatorez wondered what had come over his faithful servant. First he had become even more snappy than usual at the others in their motley group, more protective than usual and then left him to attend to other business, though the vampire could not imagine what that other business could be, the moment they hit their base. He knew Fenrich had his own life but the other had been so attached to his side for so long it felt unnatural for him to just leave like that.

"Is Fenfen sick or something? I have never seen him act like that." Fuka said, surprised Fenrich had just left like that.

Valvatorez shook his head. "Fenrich has his own life. I'm sure its nothing." he said. "I'm going to change out of these. The rest of you can do as you wish. Please make sure everyone is healed up Artina." he said as he left the group, returning to his room.

He was also curious about the mark everyone had seen on him. Once in his room, he pulled of his cloak before removing his ruined shirt. (Not the first one that had been torn to shreds in battle and surely not the last) He went to the full length mirror turning his head to look at it. He blinked in surprise at the sight that greeted him.

"A... paw print?" he muttered.

No, not just any paw print. A wolf... print. And seeing as how he had consumed a werewolf's blood the night before and a few hours ago, well, he could see the origin of it fairly quickly. But the big question was...

"Why?"

The vampire knew very little about werewolf history. He also could not even fathom what this mark could mean.

"Shouldn't the mark have appeared on Fenrich instead since he is MY food source. Why would it appear on the feeder and not the host? Then again, if I had a mark, what would it even look like?"

The images of little sardine shaped marks popped into his head and he quickly waved them away. "This is nonsense." he said as he placed on another shirt as well as his cloak before leaving the room. He made his way into his office, getting started on how to pay for the demons he had just recruited.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

The answers that were eluding Valvatorez were being presented to Fenrich in the library, who had not been prepared for them. The mark was very special. It only appeared when there was a relationship between a vampire and a werewolf. The reason it was so rare and hard to find in history was because their kind was at war so often that there were seldom lovers between them. Let alone two male lovers.

But once the vampire fed off of the werewolf, both of whom had strong emotions for one another, the werewolves' spirit would claim the vampire as its mate. Fenrich and Valvatorez were now, forever, literally soul mates. And by werewolf law, Vlavatorez belonged to him.

Fenrich read over the documents again and again, trying to digest the information. Fed off his blood, werewolves' spirit would claim the vampire, soul mates, Valvatorez... belonged to him.

"No!" he shouted, tossing the books across the floor. This couldn't be right. Valvatorez was his master, his Lord. He served under him. He could never reach a level of his Lord power. Of course he wasn't weak, he was stronger than most werewolves but the idea of being the dominate one, have his lord tied down by him, the thought of overpowering his lord as mates...

Fenrich let out a loud, anguished howl that echoed through Hades. He needed to get away, to release this anger, this torture. Running down the hall, he made his way out of Hades, requesting a field that would have lots of demons. He was taken to dark forest. Once there, he spotted a few high level demons and weaklings that followed them.

His fangs and claws grew slightly, the black iris in his eyes nearly gone, the gold shining brightly. He attacked the demons, killing them left and right. His rage blinded him, the demons getting in a few hits but none were lethal. Once the demons were dead, Fenrich kept moving through the forest.  
He suddenly came to a clearing and felt the light hit him. He looked up at the nearly completed full moon and growled as he let out another painful howl. This, in turn, brought more demons and he took them down without remorse. The cool, calm Fenrich had lost it.

Once the demons laid dead did Fenrich began to calm down a bit. His fangs and claws returned to normal length and he sat on the ground, his back leaning against the tree. He knew he should head back but... he just couldn't. "How? How could I have not know this? Lord Val... I'm sorry." he said quietly as he gazed up at the moon.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Valvatorez was startled slightly as a deafening howl shook all of Hades.

"What in Hell's name is happening now?!" he pondered as he got up and stepped out into the halls. He quickly pulled over a frightened prinny. "You there! What is going on?"

"Its Sir Frenrich dood! Something upset him and now he is off on a killing spree, killing as many rouge demons as he can find dood!"

"...Upset him? But what could possibly be the matter?" he wondered as he strode to the dimensional gate-keeper. He was determined to get to the bottom of this. There was a connection he was sure, between this mark, the blood he had taken and the werewolf he considered his most loyal servant and friend. But he just didn't know what it was.  
The vampire was all heart, that was for sure. He also had a sharp wit. But his naïvety was enough to usually overwhelm all of his other senses. Something deep inside him was trying to tell him something but he was too innocent to guess what that something might be.

Finally, he arrived in the vicinity of where his servant was. How did he know? The piles and piles of dead bodies along the pathway were as clear a sign as any demon would need. One did not need to be a tracker to see THAT. The vampire soon spied a puff of white under a tree. Ah, he knew that fur color anywhere.

"Fenrich." he said, approaching the other, his cloak gently waving in the wind, "I do believe it is high time we talk."

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Any words you like to add Nezumi? Shion?**

**Nezumi: ...not really. I think writing has gone down from Shakespeare time. **

**Shion: Nezumi, stop being so rude. I like it.**

**Nezumi: You would like any book Shion.**

**Awww so adorable, even when the argue~ Please Read and Review~**


	6. Answers

**Nezumi: Shion, get away from that thing. Its going to poison your mind.**

**Shion: But look Nezumi, look at all the stories about us. Its fun to read them.**

**Nezumi: *walks over and looks at them* I think a few of these will go way over your head. You shouldn't read yaoi. **

**Shion: Yaoi? But were...I mean...its not...it could be but... *blushes***

**Yay~ yaoi strikes again lol. Now, while I go hide from Nezumi, enjoy~ *runs away***

"Fenrich." he said, approaching the other, his cloak gently waving in the wind, "I do believe it is high time we talk."

With that, the vampire did something he rarely did. He sat beside Fenrich, coming down to his level.

Fenrich felt the change of wind and looked up at the demon that stood before him. "Lord Val..." he said quietly. He looked away, feeling ashamed. He had left his Lord side and did not return to the base. He felt the other sit next to him but still refused to look up at him.

"Now then..." he said, making himself comfortable, "What is all of this fuss you have been raising Fenrich? And I trust you will be truthful." he said, to insure the other would not try to skirt around the truth with him, as he did with so many others and even with him when his servant felt it would benefit his lordship not to know.

"Something has obviously upset you, deeply. And honestly, I can not fathom what in the Netherworld that could be. I am drinking blood again, as you have always desired, even if it is not the type you would have willed for me to consume and am regaining... quite a bit of strength. Fuka has not been as mouthy as of late and we have an entire village full of powerful, new demon recruits.  
So, I can not imagine what is ailing you. However, I would like to know. I would not have my most faithful servant suffering by something that is most likely fixable."

Valvatorez was always the optimist. If it was difficult, he would get through it. If there was no way, he would make one. If it was impossible, then he would become the impossible to defeat whatever it was blocking him from his goal.  
But, how could one possibly endure the idea of becoming the submissive to one's servant? Valvatorez with his modest ways was perhaps the only one who could be both at the same time. There was a benefit to being an optimist, after all.

Fenrich listened to the vampire and bit his lip. His lord was so truthful, caring, optimistic. Demons didn't live by those standards and sometimes he wished the other didn't as well. But he also didn't want it to change. It what made his Lord him.

"Lord Val, I'm sorry for running off like that." he said. He shook his head. "No, none of that is the problem. Its my own stupid actions that I am upset with." he sighed. "I don't regret giving you my blood, letting you drink from me forever. I do, however, regret not knowing the consequences." he said, glaring at the ground.

"It's not something that can be fixed, at all." he said. he wanted to lie but couldn't. The other needed to know the truth, no matter what, but it wasn't easy for him to say. He gritted his teeth and sighed. "My Lord, giving you my blood was necessary to help you live. However, seeing that mark on your back made me do research. What I found out... its disgusting." he said.

"I looked up the history of werewolves and found that once a vampire fed off the blood of a werewolf and they had strong emotions for one another, the werewolves' spirit... would claim the vampire as its mate." he said, whispering the last part, his nails digging into the ground.

Fenrich finally looked up at Valvatorez, seeing the other was rendered speechless, feeling that strong pull on his heart. That upset him even more. He growled before getting up and punching a tree a few dozen times, not caring if his hand bleed. "Damn it!" he howled as he punched it again, listening to it crack and fall to the ground.

Valvatorez stared straight ahead, with a flush beginning to tinge the tops of his cheeks, not even hearing the chaotic sounds of Fenrich's fists meeting with the trunk of a tree, again and again, until it could no longer stand under the force of it and went belly up.

"I'm part of the werewolf clan damn it, yet I didn't even know about this!" Fenrich shouted as he fell to his knees. "You are my lord, my master, I serve under you. But now were soul mates and by werewolf law...you...belong to me." he chocked out the last words. "I...I never wanted this to happen! I don't want to be above you! I don't want be the dominate one! I have no right to be in that position! I'm sorry Lord Val...I'm sorry." he said, his shoulders hunched forward as he remained on the ground.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Valvatorez listened to the other's apology and finally, came back to himself. He thought on matters for a moment... then a moment or two more. The silence between them was so quiet that a pin could be heard dropping if someone had dared to in such a moment.  
Finally, after a huff and a pregnant pause, the vampire got up and went over to the other. "Fenrich... look at me." he said. When the other didn't move, he took his gloved hand lifted the other's chin gently, so that their eyes met, before removing his hand, now that he had the other's gaze.

"I am.. not angry with you, if that is what you fear, Fenrich. I am not upset. Really, if you think about it, is being bound to you, like this, hardly any different from the way we usually do things?" he said, with a small chuckle and a shake of his head, as he realized only now, after all of this time, that they had been playing house for a very long time now and had not even known it.

"Think about it, Fenrich. You are the ever placating and patient 'husband' at times, who has to deal with many annoying 'pups' that I happen to be fond and very tolerant of. And you often times manipulate me into doing things I never would have done for myself. But, that part of you is often times, invaluable, so I take no issue with it." he said.  
"Also, in my household, when I was a very young vampire, as I recall, that old saying of, 'If mother isn't happy, then no body is', often was followed to the letter of the law. So.. as bizarre as it might seem.. being marked as a werewolf's possession, his mate, is really not so out of place between us, after all, now is it?" he said, connecting the dots to show the werewolf this and to thus, make him to cheer up.

When he made sure he still had Fenrich attention, he continued. "Besides... you do get ever so jealous concerning Artina. And you do call me your master and your lord. So, to an extent... I suppose I am something that belongs to you, Fenrich. Yet.. I feel no differently. Not beneath you in any sense of the word. In fact, now, in some strange way.. it is as if your loyalty to me can only grow from this. There is nothing to be angry at yourself for, Fenrich. This is just.. a strange turn of events that changes nothing for you concerning how I feel that you are my most faithful of servants... and most dearest of friends."

Of course, he said all of this without even thinking of the implication of being a werewolf's mate. But, then again, he was a demon with an innocent mind.  
Mates, he could understand, but mating? It was as far from his mind as a frilly, pink dress hanging in a store window would be to a pro wrestler. But, of course, he was right. This was merely a natural progression in their relationship together, as he had implied. But, was he really prepared for the next step?

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Fenrich listened to the vampire, taking in his words. How? How could his lord take this in so casually and explain it back to him in such a way? He guessed it was just another formidable power of his lord. "I guess not." he said. He had thought about it the wrong way. He was his lord and his lord was his.

Valvatorez belonged to him. It meant no one could take his lord away, no one could have him. They were bound together, as mates. He smiled, cheering up a bit at the thought. "Thank you Lord Val. You always know how to see the lighter side of things." he said as he stood up. Of course, he doubted the other fully understood what it meant to be a werewolves mate. There could be times were he could lose control of himself and take advantage of his lord. Being the dominate one, mate wise, a lot of things could happen.

Valvatorez smiled as he stood up as well. "I'm glad you finally understand." he said. An immortal like Valvatorez, who had been alive for countless centuries did not experience a lot of firsts in his life anymore. Vampires, under the right conditions, were like trees. They could live forever and not look very old at all.  
But, it seemed that this strange bond that now kept them together and was symbolized by the mark on his back was going to be the first of many firsts for the vampire.

"Now, shall we head ba-" he was stopped mid sentence as he felt a hand run down his face. He looked up at Fenrich, getting lost in those golden eyes. Fenrich breathed in his Lord scent as he stepped closer to the other. He just couldn't help himself.

"F-fenrich, what are you-"

Valvatorez questioned nervously, not being able to finish for the sake of the other's lips on his own, taking the vampire into a deep kiss.

**Shion: what kind of kiss was that?**

**Nezumi: *sighs and shakes his head* your better off not knowing. Unless, you really want to find out.**

**Shion: Find out? Who would kiss me like that?**

**Nezumi of course~ Now come on, do it.**

**Nezumi: This is your fault you know. What are you trying to do?**

**Just give you a push in the right direction is all~**

**Nezumi: *glares and pulls out knife***

**Shion: Nezumi! no need for violence. she didn't do anything wrong.**

**Your a saint Shion. Anyway, please read and review~**


	7. A nice night

**Hello everyone~ thank you for continuing to read this story. **

**Nezumi: *looks up from book* Hey Shion.  
Shion: *turns away from computer* Yes Nezumi?  
Nezumi: "sharp love has swollen me up with heady langours. O let my keel split! O let me sink to the bottom!"  
Shion: The Drunken Boat  
Nezumi: "The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune. Or to take arms against a sea of troubles."  
Shion: Hamlet  
Nezumi: "He loves me. He loves me so."  
Shion: The Cherry Orchard.  
Nezumi: Good boy. Your mind hasn't been poisoned yet.**

**Awww your so sweet, watching over Shion like that. Now if only you two would actually kiss...  
Before Nezumi attacks again, I do not own any of the Disgaea characters or Nezumi and Shion~ Though I wish I did own them so I can make them do stuff.**

**Nezumi: I'm so glad you don't.**

"F-fenrich, what are you-"

Valvatorez questioned nervously, not being able to finish for the sake of the other's lips on his own, taking the vampire into a deep kiss.

Sparks danced across his skin, his tail wagging. It felt amazing, absolutely unreal. To kiss his lord like this, to quench that one desire that had been built up in his chest for a while, he never wanted it to stop. The demons had a saying; there was nothing more costly than the lips of a virgin.

Valvatorez ruby eyes opened wider then they had ever in his entire life. This was his first kiss. As the tyrant, he had not had the time for romantic encounters and thought it foolish the way other demons lived for the chase of pleasures and thus, preferred a thirst for conquest.  
The vampire had not even ever known the feeling of a crush and the impact it had on one's heart, until he had met Artina, who truly was such a kind, generous and pure human (only now to have become a devious angel, who was quite unlike her human self).  
So now, he was being kissed by the only person he had utter trust in. For he knew that if everyone else abandoned him tomorrow and his entire world was shattering around him.. that he would turn around and this demon would be there to put him back together.

Fenrich slowly broke the kiss, sighing slightly. His lord lips were soft, sweet, pure. He could kiss the other forever. He looked at the vampire and blushed slightly. "I'm sorry my Lord. I need to learn to better control my actions." he said, looking away slightly. "We should head back. I rather them not send a search party for us." he said.

Valvatorez stood there for a moment, still feeling the kiss that had lingered on his lips. He heard the other speak up and nodded. "Y-yes Fenrich... W-we should get back." he said, his voice trembling a bit before he cleared his throat. He tugged at his shirt to straighten it with dignity before leading the way.

Fenrich smiled. Of course his lord would be nervous. He was a pure hear demon, one who had never experienced such emotion before. He would have to take this slow, will his body not to tackle the other to the ground. "I will keep myself under control, for our sake." he smiled gently at the other. "I have never had a partner before or have been so close to someone. My body wants to control me. But I won't let it. I am new to this as well and don't want you to feel pressured by anything. All is for my Lord." he smiled at the other, walking close to his side.

"Very well, Fenrich. I trust you." Valvatorez said softly and most sincerely, walking back to Hades with his faithful servant who was now also his mate.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Meanwhile, they were so distracted, that they did not notice a spy that had watched them, before she took a short cut and got back to the base before them.

"Yes, it is true. Mr. Werewolf was kissing Mr. Vampire. It seems things are finally progressing between them at last, fufufu." Artina said to Fuka and Desco, the other two members of her yaoi fan alliance.

"Oooo it's finally about damn time." Fuka smiled. "They have been together for so long. I wonder what other little surprises we will get to see from them. I'm so excited." she giggled.

"Desco is excited to Big Sis. Desco can't wait to see more of this forbidden love in action." she giggled.

"I'm sure they will try to hide it but with you on our side Artina, I know we can get all the juicy details." Fuka smiled brightly. Artina was the only one that could be sneaky enough to spy on the two. Her and Desco would be found out too quickly. They saw the two come back and quickly scattered.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Valvatorez was glad to be back in Hades. He looked around before turning to the werewolf beside him. "I am feeling a bit tired from today's activities. I am retiring for the evening Fenrich."

"Very well. Sleep well my Lord." Fenrich said as he watched the other leave before turning to head to his own room.

Valvatorez nodded before he began to walk down the hall to his own chamber, dozens of questions plaguing his mind. What if there was no chemistry? What if Fenrich's will broke to hold off and he took him roughly? Would it hurt that bad? Compared to what? Would he always feel this awkward after a kiss? This giddy? This jumpy? This pleasant?

He groaned and shook his head. He had to believe that everything would turn out alright. that Fenrich would be able to contain himself until his counterpart was ready. He was at least glad. There was no one else he would rather be with. Fenrich meant so very much to him.

He got to his chamber, changed clothes before climbing into his coffin. He crossed his arms over his chest in classic burial style before closing his eyes and attempting to sleep.

Fenrich sighed as he closed the door to his room and sighed, leaning against it. He touched his lips and frowned. Even though the vampire words had calmed him down, he still didn't like the idea of owning the other. He really was an idiot. How did a werewolf not know this about his own race? But then again, he had left his own pack to become stronger.

He sighed as he went and sat on his bed, removing his gloves and shirt. He had always respected his lord Valvatorez but these feelings of passion toward the other, it somehow felt right. "Maybe... Thought, I can't bear the horror that I could hurt if I lose it." he mumbled, laying on his large bed with fluffy pillows. He needed one with as much as he tossed, turned and sprawled out.  
No. He wouldn't lose himself. It was his body, he was in control. He sighed as he gazed up at the ceiling, thinking about everything.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

It wasn't until a few hours later that the vampire opened his eyes. He wanted to sleep but couldn't. For some odd reason, his coffin... felt empty. Sure he was in it but it was not as comfortable as usual. With a groan, he rose from his wooden box, picking up his pillow and making his way to an unlikely place. Fenrich's room.  
Little did he know that in his sleepy state that his feet had taken him straight there. It was the bond pulling them closer together. He knocked on the door and clutched his pillow to his chest, sleepily, ignoring prinnies who tried to stifle giggling as they walked by to see their leader in his sardine print pajamas.

Fenrich heard the knock on his door, wondering who it could be. He opened the door and bit his lip to stifle a chuckle. He lord always looked so ridiculous in those pajamas. He saw the vampire was sleepy and tilted his head. "Can't sleep my Lord?" he said, moving to let the other inside before closing the door.

Valvaotrez nodded slightly. "Perhaps it is the sound the prinnies' feet make when they are running in the hallways or the way the moth demon's wings flutter outside the window. I had never noticed all of these sounds before." But then again, it had been some time since his senses had been so heightened. He would have to get used to those sounds being so intense if he was ever going to sleep. At least Fenrich's room was not off the main hall so it was quieter here.

"Your welcome to sleep here my Lord." Fenrich said as he sat on his bed, looking at the other.

"thank you..." Valvatorez said quietly as he sat on the other side. The bed was nice and comfy, so many pillows. After a quick arrangement of the pillows on the bed, Valvatorez was soon quickly asleep, a small, slender body practically swallowed up in the bed of pillows.

Fenrich smiled as he watched his lord get comfortable before falling asleep. His eyes trailed over the vampires features. It was only in times like this when the true fragility of the vampire physical nature could be seen and appreciated, almost like an art piece.  
That slender body that fought so many battles yet had not grown any muscle, the dark hair outlining the fragile face that could shoot icy glares at anyone that got in his way.

He ran his hand down the other smooth skin, his eyes taking him in, devouring him. He hovered over the other a bit, his irises getting smaller, letting the gold take over.  
Valvatorez felt the hand run over him, only shifting some and whimpered a bit before clutching one of the smaller pillows, curling his legs around the bottom of it.  
That was enough to snap Fenrich out of it and pull back. He had almost lost it.  
Fenrich sighed as he regained himself before laying down in the bed as well. He watched his lord, his mate, sleep and smiled. "Good night lord Val." he said quietly before he closed his eyes as well. He slept close to the vampire, his tail coming over and laying on the other leg, his body seeming to curl around the other, a sign of slight dominance and wanting to protect what was his. Without a doubt, it was the best sleep he had gotten in centuries.

By the time morning came, however, they had made their way into each other's arms, the vampire head tucked into the werewolves' chest.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

As the fires of Hell began to glow, Fenrich began to wake up. He tried to move but stopped when he felt something against his chest. He looked to see his lord sound asleep, curled up into him. He couldn't help but blush slightly. To feel the others cool skin against his own, it was a great way to wake up. He gazed at the vampire, watching the other begin to stir awake.

The vampire opened his eyes and was surprised to be facing a wall.  
Wait... that wasn't a wall. That was a very firm chest, so muscular in contrast to his bird-like chest. He looked up to see the owner of said chest.

"Oh... Good morning, Fenrich."

"Good morning Lord Val. I take it you slept well." Fenrich smiled.

Valvatorez nodded slightly before realizing that he was laying there, coiled around the werewolf as if he were a pillow. The vampire removed himself, immediately, his cheeks dusting with just a hint of pink.  
"I apologize. I did not mean to invade your personal space."

Fenrich found himself a bit disapointed when the other pulled away. "You have nothing to apologize for my lord. I didn't mind at all. I'm glad that you were comfortable sleeping with me." he smiled as he sat up, running his hand down the vampire face. He gazed at the other, leaning in for another kiss.

Valvatorez still felt guilty for being so clingy to Fenrich during their sleep. But, soon enough, the other's caress of his face assured him that the werewolf was not just trying to ease his conscience. He had... really enjoyed sleeping so close? He saw the other lean over for another kiss and the vampire began to panic inside. Did he stay put? Did he meet Fenrich in the middle? Should he pull away? He was sure he had morning breath!

Suddenly, a loud banging at the door stopped them both. Valvatorez was a bit thankful, Fenrich on the other hand was pissed.

"What?!" Fenrich growled, glaring at the door.

"Lord Valvatorez, Sir Fenrich, we got a problem dood." a few prinnies said frantically.

Fenrich huffed as he got up and opened the door, glaring darkly at them. "You better have a good reason for disturbing us this early." he growled.

"A very good reason dood. A female werewolf suddenly burst into the castle dood. She took out the guards and is on a rampage looking for you dood." the prinny explained quickly.

"A.. what?"

Valvatorez was shocked. He had never seen a female werewolf, though logic did tell him that if there were males of their species, there surely must be females.

Fenrich frowned. A female werewolf. Here. And looking for him. He looked at Valvatorez and nodded as he got ready quickly and waited for his lord to go get ready before greeting the intruder.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

"I'll ask you again, what do you want with Fenfen?" Fuka said, pointing her bat at the vuluptious female werewolf.

"And I'll tell you again you flat chested broad. I'm here to see Fenrich because he belongs to me." the female werewolf growled, barring her teeth at Fuka. She had long brown hair, tied into a high ponytail, her tail brown as well. Here eyes were a striking green and she was wearing shorts and a long sleeve red top that showed off her stomach.

"Don't talk to big sis like that. If you don't leave now, Desco will show you her true power." Desco said, glaring at the werewolf.

Fenrich and Valvatorez soon made their way, in proper attire, to where all the commotion was. Fenrich was at least glad that Fuka and Desco were keeping the she-wolf busy so they wouldn't have to hunt her down. But, why did this female look so familiar to him.

Valvatorez was confused at the situation. A she-wolf with a claim on his servant? Even while he was the one wearing the mark? This was very confusing.

"Uh, Excuse me... May I ask why you are here, in my castle, making a mess of things? Also... Fenrich is my servant. Why do you say you have a claim on him?" he asked, his hand in reach of his sword. He would prefer to resolve this peacefully, but she seemed livid.  
"Fenrich, could you please explain who this is?"

Fenrich shook his head. "I do not know her my lord. Werewolves travel in great packs and its hard to remember everyone." he said. As he was focused on his lord, he felt the wind get knocked out of him as he was forced back a bit by the she-wolf that nearly tackled him to the ground. "Get off of me you rabid beast!" he growled, barring his fangs at her as he shoved her away.

Valvatorez stepped back as Fenrich had the air knocked out of him, his hand actually gripping the hilt of his sword this time, instead of merely resting near it. If his servant was in danger, the vampire was sure to come to his aid.

The female werewolf looked up at Fenrich and bared her teeth back at him. "How dare you call me such a thing. That is no way to talk to your future wife."

**A new character emerges. A female werewolf having a claim on Fenrich. A bride that Fenrich had forgotten. Could he have already cheated on his lord? Suspense...**

**Nezumi: This is not some drama. If it is, I feel like crying in shame.**

**Your sarcasam will be the end of you Nezumi. Why are you so mean to me?**

**Nezumi: I'm not really mean, just speak the truth.**

**Meanie! ...Hey Shion~ Look what I found hidden in the book-case! Looks to be some sort of secret journal.**

**Nezumi: ...I don't care.**

**I think you do Nezumi. Here Shion. why don't you read this for a while. I'm sure you'll find it interesting. *hands book to shion who sits down and begins to read***

**Please Read and Review~**  
**P.S. The yaoi scene will either come next chapter or the one after that. I know your all looking forward to it~**


	8. New enemies

**Welcome back readers~ Hope you're enjoying this story~ I know Shion is enjoying his.**

**Shion: Nezumi... is this...really how you feel about me?**

**Nezumi: ...**

**Shion: Nezumi. Come out from under there and talk to me.**

**Nezumi: ... go away.**

**Shion: Nezumi...**

**Don't worry Shion. I'll help you get him out. Enjoy readers~ Now, where is that cheese...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disgaea or No. 6 characters.**

"How dare you call me such a thing. That is no way to talk to your future wife."

"Future wife?!" Fuka said, backing up a bit when Fenrich and Valvatorez showed up. "You never told us you were engaged Fenfen."

Fenrich eyes widen. Future wife? Was this wolf crazy? "Thats because it's not true damn lass." he said, turning back to look at Lucia. "I don't know what in hell you're talking about woman. I never made any sort of advance toward you."

"So you really don't remember me. Its me, Lucia. I'm the daughter of the pack leader your family is up against." she said.

Fenrich closed his eyes, thinking back. He opened them and nodded. "My Lord, it's as she says. Before I left my pack, they were in constant battle over land with another pack. She is the daughter of their leader." he said. "But I never agreed to such a thing as future wife."

"We didn't need your consent. Me becoming your mate will stop our clans fighting. I was told to find you once I reached proper age and finally my long journey has come to an end. For the sake of our clans, we need to join as one." Lucia said.

Fenrich took a step back, glaring at her. He wanted to tell her he was taken but knew it wouldn't end well if she knew his mate was a vampire.

Valvatorez was surprised when she began to speak of agreements and arranged mateships. Did that really happen in real life? The most shocking thing was when Fenrich had acknowledged that her story was true.

"That is enough!" Valvatorez said, flinging his cloak aside with one hand and pointing at Lucia. "I have heard enough of this nonsense! First of all, young lady, I feel that your intentions toward Fenrich are misplaced. A young woman as lovely as yourself should be frolicking in the joys of her best years, not chasing after a werewolf who does not even remember her name in order to stop some silly fighting that all of the adults have caused and should solve, like adults.  
Second of all, your disregard for my household is quite rude. If you wish to come to call, make sure to do so when the fires of Hell are up enough so that the rest of us who are not awake have had a chance to at least get our proper clothing on for the day."

Fenrich eyes widen a bit at his lord outburst but smiled. Hearing the vampire say that warmed his heart. To take such authority, to level of power his lord possessed, it was breath-taking.

"Lastly and most importantly of all, Fenrich is my servant. He has sworn his life to me. He, therefore, belongs to me and no one else until such time that I release him from such servitude."

The vampire's crimson eyes bore deeply into Lucia. He was not backing down. Although, he did not present the last and most prominent reason why Fenrich could not be her mate. But, he was attempting to spare Fenrich the possible humiliation of word getting back to his family that he was now mated to a vampire, of all things. It was bad enough that he served one.  
Valvatorez was no stranger to how werewolves felt about vampires. Often times, the sentiment was mutual. But, the former tyrant was a very accepting person. He did not care what race one was.  
He still had that Ace up his sleeve, that Fenrich's mark rested on his back, hugged snugly between his protruding shoulder blades. He just hoped he would not have to use it. But, he would if needed to. For Fenrich was his.. and this girl would not take his most faithful servant, no.. friend, away from him. Not if Valvatorez could help it.

"Well said my Lord." Fenrich smiled, bowing slightly to the other.

Lucia took a step back, listening to the vampire chew her out. How dare a vampire talk such a way to her. She watched Fenrich bow to the vampire and her blood boiled. "Servitude? You serve this vampire Fenrich? How far you have fallen." she said.

"Watch your tongue wench. You are in the presence of the most powerful demon the Netherworld has seen. He is the blood thirsty Tyrant, my Lord, Valvatorez." Fenrich snapped at her.

Lucia eyes widen. "Tyrant Valvatorez?" she said, looking the vampire over. She shook her head. "Your family will not stand for this Fenrich. A high-ranking werewolf like yourself should lead a pack, not be a servant to a vampire."

"I am no longer part of the pack. I left." Fenrich growled.

"But they still care about you." Lucia snapped back. Werewolves were one of the very rare group of demons that actually cared about their own kind in the pack. She sighed before looking at the vampire and bowing slightly. "I'm sorry for disturbing your rest and barging in here Valvatorez." she said, standing up straight. "I shall take my leave." she said, bitterness in her voice as she turned and left.

Valvatorez nodded in acknowledgement of her apology, but kept a strong stance to show that he was the boss here. He may have been a small vampire, have shrunken quite a bit since his tyrant days, but he was no less lord of that castle and reigning supreme ruler over the Netherworld. Sure, Emizel might have been the president, but it was only under the vampires' blessing that he was so and everyone, that was EVERYONE knew it.

Fenrich watched her leave and frowned. "No doubt she is going to tell the pack." he said. "I'm sorry for all the commotion Lord Val. I shall set up stronger guards around the area." he said. He was still upset about this. He knew he shouldn't worry much but the idea of his family coming to set war on his lord disturbed him. He ordered everyone to scatter before telling the prinnies to get a new line of the strongest demons to guard the base.

"Perhaps that is for the best." Valvatorez said softly as he watched Lucia retreating back until she was finally out of sight, "Very well, Fenrich. Increase the guards. As for me, I will be in the war room." he said as he whipped around and strolled down the hall until he, too, was out of sight.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Valvatorez found himself pouring over a map of the Netherworld and the areas he had strong holds in. In defending his servant and laying claim to him, he had just earned himself a second war on another front. He didn't have the power to close a dimensional gate so he would have to fight the werewolves as well.

"I didn't know that Fenrich was from a prominent family." he muttered to himself, becoming curious of his servant's origins.

The werewolf knew so much about him, but how much did he know about Fenrich? So little. Yes, he knew the other's behavioral patterns and mannerisms. He knew when Fenrich was troubled or sad. But, he did not know where he came from before he had tried to claim his life that day and instead, had given his own away by the time the full moon rose to completion in the evening sky dusted with stars...  
Kind of a romantic evening, if one thought about i- The poor Vampire's cheeks lit up and he cleared his throat, before looking back over the maps diligently. This was not the time to think about such things.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Fenrich had made sure the demons the prinnies gathered were strong enough before making his way down the hall. It seemed like his past was coming back around to bite him. Karma was a terrible thing. His Lord already had one war to fight, he didn't need two. And what made it worse was it was his own pack they would fight against. He did leave them, didn't want anything to do with them, but he would be lying if he said he didn't have any care for them. They were his family.

"No. Lord Val is the only one important to me. No one else." Fenrich said. He made his way to the war room and watched the vampire go over maps and tactics. His Lord always put so much into anything he was doing. He walked over to the other and pointed to one of the maps. "Werewolves always travel in a pack so they must go to a land that is big enough to sustain them all." he said. "They don;t travel far from the ground dimension bit if they need to, they prefer a large piece of land with many trees." he said, pointing to a few areas.

"Ah, you are right Fenrich. It is a good thing we recruited the demons in the Forest of Despair, They will be able to guard this forest here, since it is already in their territory. I will have to send a special, tactical unit to guard the other one, seeing as how none of our allies occupy any territory up that way."

Valvatorez made a few marks on the map before scratching down a few notes, a bit hurried. He had something else on his mind.

"Fenrich... I... have only now realized just how little I actual know about your past. One day I was alone... and the next, you were by my side, swearing your allegiance to me under the full moon. I did not know you were a prominent member of your clan's higher family. I did not even stop to ponder if you had one! Honestly, I assumed you were... a rogue." he said, frowning a bit.  
"I apologize for not being considerate enough to ask these things. But, I desire to know more about you.. about where you came from, if you would not mind divulging such information and why you left. If you had a family... why did you chose to follow me for the rest of eternity? You followed me down to Hell, even when I had lost all grace. Everyone else had left me. But... you never did, even when you had something to go back to. Why?"

The vampire was taking an interest in his servant not only because he was just that, but because he was also his mate now. The appearance of that female werewolf had made him curious about a great many things. Who was Fenrich, really?

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Fenrich heard the others questions and looked down at the maps. Yep, karma was definitely a bitch. "There is no need for you to apologize my Lord. I set out from my family as a rogue." he said. It was only fair to let the vampire know about his past.

"I was born in the high rank of the pack. My father leader of the pack." he said, taking a seat next to the vampire. "Werewolves are the rare demons that actually care about one another. Even families of demons usually leave their young to fend for themselves. Are kind keep our pups together and train them from a young age. I trained hard and long, going up in the ranks quickly, wanting to make my father proud so I could take his place even though I had ten other siblings wanting that posistion." he said, shaking his head, recalling how foolish he was.

"But as I got older, I learned the pack wasn't as well-organized and caring as others thought. It was always for the good of the pack. Grow stronger for the pack. Give up your life for the pack. No one thought for themselves. It annoyed the hell out of me." he said, glaring at the table.  
"I left, not wanting to become the leader of a pack that would do anything I told them to. They needed to think for themselves, have a purpose in life so in turn, I became a rouge. I fought my way through, made a name for myself, showed them that I could do anything I wanted. But it didn't feel like enough. I wanted more." he said.

Fenrich looked up at Valvatorez and smiled. "Then I met you. A powerful, noble demon. A demon that set fear into everyone, that wanted to become that symbol of fear." he said. "Being your servant is different then being under the pack rule. I may serve you but I know you would never tell me to die for anyone. You treat me as a person that has their own thoughts, actions, dreams. The pack never did. In a way, I wanted to show them that you can't be a leader with just pure power over others." he said, standing up and smiling at the vampire.  
"I don't have anything to go back to my lord. I never wish to return to my family. My place is by your side. You are the only one that can become a pinnacle for this Netherworld. To show demons that you can't rule one another with just brute force." he said, taking the vampire hand and kissing it gently. "You are my lord, no matter what happens. Even if you lose all your strength, I will remain by your side and help you regain what you lost. I have no where else to go. My home, my place is with you Lord Val, my mate." he said, smiling up at the other.

Valvatorez was fascinated by the story his servant told him. To work so hard through his family to only fall to his side in the end. He watched the other kiss his hand before sighing with a smile and glancing away with a small smile on his face, despite the coloring of his cheeks.

"You do flatter me so, Fenrich. And your loyalty is heart warming. And although there are two wars that need to be planned for and dealt with, looming on our borders, I do believe a token is in order. Perhaps tonight... we could spend some time in that field again? That field.. where you swore your life to me? I am sure the dimensional gate-keeper could easily get us there."

Yes, there was much preparation to be done, but he was slowly accepting the idea that he was Fenrich's mate now. It was not something unpleasant, just something that would take getting used to and something he needed to get over in the areas of nervousness, shyness and even, a touch of apprehensive fear. The other was not going to purposefully hurt him.

He surely must have loved him to have followed him this long and this faithfully. It was a deep devotion the wolf held for the vampire. Now, the love had been driven deeper by the mate bond. Valvatorez, like he did with so many other things, was willing to put himself into this, body and soul. Because it mattered. Besides.. there would be a full moon out tonight... and if there was ever a time that the innocent minded vampire could get up enough nerve to try something, it would be on such a night as this.

Fenrich smiled at the vampire and nodded. "I would love nothing more than to go there with you my lord." he said, releasing the others hand. "I will meet you at the gate-keeper later tonight. I'm looking forward to it." he smiled as he walked out of the war room to go and pass the time. He had not been back to that field in such a long time or at least that is what he wanted everyone to believe. He had done one major change to the area and was glad he would be able to show the vampire it. He didn't want to let their precious land be tainted by anyone.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Night seem to come slowly yet quickly for the two. Fenrich was at the gate keeper, waiting for his Lord. He smiled as the vampire joined him before telling the gate keeper where they wanted to go. They both stepped out onto the snowy field. The air was crisp and clean, a fresh layer of snow on the ground that sparkled like diamonds under the light of the full moon. The moon was so enormous, as if one could reach up and touch it.

"It feels nice to be back here." Fenrich smiled. "It feels like only yesterday that I proclaimed my loyalty to you. The full moon shinning down on us as I vowed to serve you for the rest of my life." he said, gazing at the other perfect figure. Those blood, red eyes, pale skin that had a certain glow to it. Breathtaking as always.

Valvatorez smiled. "It may seem like just yesterday for you, but it feels an eternity to me. So much has happened since then, Fenrich. So much has changed. Yet, your loyalty to me remains the same.. as devoted as ever. I suppose that is why your presence.. means so much to me."

With that, Valvatorez looked up at the werewolf, a small flush appearing on his cheeks as he said,

"Perhaps.. all of this happened for a good reason. I have.. short comings for a demon in the way of romance. It probably never would have progressed so far between us without.. some sort of help. Not for a very, very long time anyways. And well.. What I am trying to say is.. I am glad.." he said, taking the other's hand in his.

Fenrich smiled brightly at his Lord words. "I am glad to have met you lord Val. To become your servant, your mate. I may have not know about giving my blood to you will make you my mate but I do know what makes you happy. I would do anything for you." he said. "Come. I have something to show you." he said, leading the other down a path.

**Things are going to start to heat up soon. The next chapter will be the one you people have been waiting for~**

**Shion: Come on Nezumi, talk to me. I want to know.**

**Nezumi: Its written in black and white. Why do I need to explain it?**

**You can't express your feelings properly that way Nezumi. Why don't you take him to the bedroom Shion. I'm sure he will 'express' his feelings better in there~**

**Nezumi: Wh- You damn pervert!**

**Shion: Alright. Come on Nezumi. *drags Nezumi out of the room***

**Ahhhh such young love~ Anyway, please review~**


	9. A night of passion

**Here it is~ The chapter most of you have been waiting for. I know I have. Its going to be a bit long but full of yaoi goodness. Enjoy~  
****Warning: contains yaoi. don't like, don't read.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disgaea characters**

"Come. I have something to show you." he said, leading the other down a path. They soon came to a large building that was kept clean and in good repair, a sturdy structure that resembled what use to be there. The building was now eloquently shaped, to the vampire standards. The roof that had been blown off in the past was now replaced with a glass roof.

"That was Minotrose base of operations but it is no more. Think of it as a gift. I didn't want demons coming into this land an polluting it with their foul stench so I decided to have this building re made, one that is in your name." Fenrich smiled.

Valvatorez was awe-struck by the building. Such beauty put into this building that use to be worn down. "Fenrich... its amazing. Thank you." he smiled.

"Let me give you the grand tour." Fenrich said, leading the vampire inside.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Fenrich opened the large doors, letting the other go in first. The floor was silver tiles, two large staircases that wrapped around the main hall, red and black drapes by the windows, a glass ceiling that let the moonlight shin bright through the whole place, candles adorned on the walls, a large black rug that rested near a fireplace made of stone that sparkled in the light. Everything was of the best quality. "There is also a grand bedroom upstairs, an office through there and a kitchen as well." Fenrich said, pointing to the doors.

Valvatorez eyes were wide as he took it all in. It had a regal style, spouting elegance and was thus the perfect home for him. The base they all shared in Hades was so plain in comparison. It held a few trappings but beside that, it had the bare minimum of what one needed.  
This place was for the eyes and soul, more than for protection.

Valvatorez looked up at his better half as the moon light bathed them both. There was nothing so strong, healthy and vibrant looking then a werewolf under the moonlight. It was the giver of their strength.

"I love it. Thank you so much for this gift." he smiled. He gazed at the other before nodding slightly. "Fenrich... I wish... to give you something. The mark on my back is obviously something that, while discreet, marks me as something that belongs to you. Now... I wish to return the favor. It is not something vampires typically do, valuing their privacy... however, because I trust you so emphatically... I want to give you something precious."

"Something precious?" Fenrich questioned as he watched the vampire undo one of his cuffs on his coat and tugged off his gloves. His eyes widen as he watched the other bite into one of his wrists, letting the blood flow into the cupped palm of his hand until it was full. "My Lord, what are-" he stopped in his tracks as his golden eyes met crimson, getting lost in them.

Valvatorez closed his hand tightly, a red flash of light squeezed out from the parts in his fingers. He opened his had to reveal a gem. A red gem so beautiful and pure, as if one of the best grade rubies in the world had materialized in his hand. He took a chain out of his pocket, threading the gem onto it. He strolled behind Fenrich, putting it on him then circling back around him again to get a look at it.

"Ah, Fenrich, it looks stunning on you. That is a blood gem. Because it was made from my blood, by me, when you look into it long enough, you will be able to see me. You will know how I am and where I am. It is so that you will not have to worry so much when you are away from me. You will know I am safe."

Fenrich gazed at the blood gem, his finger stroking it gently. "Thank you Lord Val. I will treasure this gift forever, keep it close to my heart." he smiled.

"Also... if this is not too odd of me to request Fenrich, this is such a beautiful place... It almost begs to be danced in. It has been such a long time since I have danced. So...may I?" the vampire asked, extending a hand in invitation, a small smile appearing on his lips despite the flush and a slightly predatory gleam in his own eyes.

Fenrich blush a bit as he took the other hand. "Of course. Though I may be lacking a bit." he chuckled. He let the vampire lead for a while before getting back in step and taking the lead.  
The vampire reveled in their close dance together, how their bodies were in perfect sync. Ah, yes, it was as if they were two bodies with one soul at that moment.

"You dance splendid my Lord. Graceful and eloquent, befitting for a proud and noble demon." Fenrich smiled, gazing at the red eyes that met his, watching as the moonlight danced in them. He got lost in the others eyes that he miss stepped and tripped the other, loosing his footing as well. He fell to the ground, unemotionally bring the vampire with him. He groaned slightly. "Guess I still need practice. Are you okay...lord...Val..."  
The werewolf voice trailed off as he found himself on his back with the other smaller form straddling him. Neither of them seemed upset by this new position. Fenrich ran his hand through the vampire hair, gazing up at him.

Valvatorez eyes widen a bit and, like lightning, as if his body was making a move on its own, his lips pressed hotly against that of his servants. The chaste kissing quickly began to delve into something deeper, causing the vampire to fist his hands into the other's coat and hum in pleasure. Pheromones were being released into the air, just a hint, but enough to be interpreted by a canine's nose.

Fenrich ran his hands down the other back, moaning in affection as he felt the cool hands down his chest. He felt himself begin to lose it. The kiss, those hands, that wonderful smell in the air. It was such a big invite. The vampire body was offering himself up and he didn't want to let this chance slip away. He growled slightly into the kiss, ready to pin the other to the ground and take him...  
No. He would do this right. He had to.  
He slowly broke the kiss, gazing up at the other. "Let us take this somewhere more comfortable." he smiled. He chuckled as the vampire blushed and nodded slightly. Fenrich smiled as he sat up, taking his lord into his arms and heading up the stairs. He knew if demons got a whiff of the vampire hormones, they would come after him. He needed to take his mate, make sure his own scent overpowers the other so other demons will know he is taken.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Fenrich sat down on the large bed, similar to the one he had in Hades, Valvatorez in his lap. He wasted no time in taking the vampire in another deep kiss.

The vampire moaned out which was swallowed by the werewolves mouth, before a whine escaped him as the separated from the kiss.  
"F-Fenrich." he breathed out, his cheeks a flame and his lips damply glistening in the moon light.

Valvatorez eyes were filled with desire but his form was tensed with apprehension and nervousness. He honestly didn't know what he was doing, even if he knew what it was he wanted. Werewolves were more instinctively driven then vampires.  
Understanding that his mate knew more of what was happening and what he needed then he did, he temporarily let go of his possession of the leader, causing his pheromones to strengthen all the more in potency. A vampire that submitted when they were usually the boss, was perhaps the most beautiful surrender another demon could ever witness. His lanky arms wrapped around the other's neck and his legs following suit around the other's waist, clinging to him, desperately with need.

Fenrich couldn't help but let out a low growl, his blood beginning to boil as the vampire became submissive. "Damn lord Val." he muttered quietly before entangling his fingers in the jet black hair and pulling the other into a deep kiss. He tongue felt across the others sharp teeth before diving into the other mouth.

The vampire released a shuddering moan as the other kissed him deeply once more, his hands fisting into Fenrich's hair, his jacket, anywhere they could find purchase.

Fenrich other hand trailed up his lord chest, feeling the muscles underneath his touch tense and relax against him. He broke the kiss gently, gazing into the other eyes as he began to take off the vampire clothes, tossing the cape and shirt to the side.

"Your body, it sings out to me." he said before gently placing the other down on the bed. He removed his own jacket, hovering over the other. "Before we go into battle, I want to make sure you are covered in my scent, so everyone knows you belong to me and I to you." he smiled, leaning down and kissing the vampire neck gently. "I could never hurt you lord Val but if I do something wrong, stop me. I want you to enjoy this as well." he said softly, nibbling gently on the vampire ear as his hand still traced over the other chest, feeling every inch of it.

"Fenrich, I trust you emphatically, but even a demon of few evils such as I understands that this.. is going to hurt the first time. But, I want this. No, I need this." he stated softly, before leaning up and whispering with his voice quivering along with his lips, "Please, cover me in your scent.. my beloved."

With that, the vampire rested once more on his back, his head tilted back to let the other have full access to his pale neck and chest. He was presenting his body as an Eden to the other. The gates were open and he was inviting the werewolf in.

Fenrich took no time in leaning down and devouring the other neck. He licked and kissed every inch of it, leaving marks along the perfect skin. His mouth trailed down to where the neck and shoulder-blade met before biting down, breaking the skin, infusing a bit of his own energy into the mark. He felt the vampire shudder and gasp at the sensation as he licked the blood. Now he had properly marked his mate.

His kisses trailed down the other chest, his eyes remaining fixed on the vampire. He slipped his hand down, smirking slightly as he felt the other was already getting hard for him. He pulled back slightly and discard the other pants to the floor.

The vampire shivered slightly as he was completely rid of his attire, laying there, presenting himself to his lover. He felt a sudden urge to close his legs but resisted it. Instead, he focused on those lovely, golden eyes, ignoring all else.

"Such a perfect body. You are perfection lord Val." Fenrich breathed, wrapping his hand around the other member and stroking it gently.

Valvatorez let out a choked gasp, followed by a whine. No one had ever touched him there before, naturally, so the feeling of someone doing so was intense.

"O-Oh God." he stuttered out, throwing his head back and arching slightly. He panted as he looked up at the other through hazy eyes, watching the werewolf suck on his fingers.

"I promise it will feel better soon." Fenrich said as he shortened his claws and gently inserted a finger into the vampire tight entrance. He worked it in and out for a while before adding in a second finger. He watched his mate gasp and wince in pain before he leaned down and sank his teeth into the fresh mark as he thrust his fingers in and out slowly.

The vampire purred in pleasure, one hand gripping the sheets, the other buried into the werewolves' snowy white hair.

Fenrich ears twitched as he heard the other purr in pleasure. Ah so his mate had a biting fetish like himself. This would work in both their favor. He suddenly felt the other hips begin to rock against his fingers. He slipped in another finger, stretching him out more. With enough preparation and his tight pants becoming painful, he pulled away from the other and stood up, removing his own pants, gasping as his aching member was finally released from its confines. He returned to the other, hovering over his mate.

Valvatorez was panting by the time Fenrich's fingers were pulled out of him. His body felt so hot, as if it had been dumped into the pits of fire adorning Hades. His eyes gazed down his mate naked body, his heart practically jumping into his throat as he caught sight of the werewolves' member. He began to wonder how it was going to fit inside his body...  
But they couldn't possibly stop now. Fenrich was fully aroused and so was he.

Fenrich spread the vampire legs a bit more, nestling himself between them. His body wanted to just thrust and pound into the other but he remained in control. His member rubbed against the other entrance but he didn't move. "Just relax mate. It will help."

Valvatorez nodded as he willed his body to sink into the bed, making his muscles relax. As the other pushed in past the tight entrance, he yelped and groaned as pain shot up his spine.  
"D-Damn it, Fenrich! Y-you're enormous!" he choked out, an abundance of whimpers following.

But the pain was soon forgotten as he felt lips on his own, the taste of blood going into his mouth, the whimpering quickly drowned into moans.

Valvatorez suckled on the other's tongue, only sucking in a sharp breath from his nose as the other fully sheathed himself inside his lithe body. He pulled away from the other's mouth, panting, before he grabbed Fenrich by his neck with an aggressiveness he rarely showed, bringing the other face a few inches from his own, commanding him to "Move."

All fear was gone and most reason. He desired to be filled by his mate, drenched in his scent. But his ultimate desire? To be claimed by his mate, body and soul.

Fenrich was a bit surprised by the others sudden aggressive nature but soon smirked. He moved his hips back, letting his member slide out before thrusting back in. He went slow at first until he suddenly felt the others fangs clamp down on his shoulder.

He growled in pleasure as he grabbed the others hip and began thrusting into the vampire with a faster speed. Feeling the other bite him, the tightness constricting around his member, he never wanted this to end.

"Ahhhh, fuck Val...your so amazing." he growled, panting as he thrust in deeper and harder, wanting to find that pleasure spot inside the other. He got on his knees, feeling the others legs wrap around his waist as he lifted the others hips more, the new position giving him more room to really pound into the other. He wanted to drive himself deeper, harder, faster.

Valvatorez was writhing in pleasure, making an assortment of sounds from gasping, moaning and even screaming, once the other changed his angle of thrusting, thus hitting perfectly on that particular bundle of nerves inside of him. Stars. He was seeing stars!  
Because of his inexperience and the intensity of the sensations, it was not long before he came on that alone. His hard member twitched as he came, soaking his stomach as well as his mates in his release, his entrance tightening more around the member that continued to pound into him.

"Oh Fenrich! Y-Yes~! M-more! Give me more!" he begged, holding onto the other tightly.

Fenrich growled as he felt the vampire tighten around him. He sped up his pace, wanting to come as well. The irises in his eyes nearly gone, gold taking over. He could barely form any words, only growls and moans of pleasure. He took hold of the others still hard member, stroking it in time with his thrust.

It wasn't long before the vampire began screaming in pleasure, his nails digging into his mate back as he was brought close to release again. "F-Fenrich, I-I'm going t-to-" his sentence ended in moans as he came a second time.

His back arched as he felt Fenrich thrust deep inside him before filling the other searing hot cum fill him up, a loud howl of pleasure echoing through the halls.

Fenrich held the other close as he rode out his pleasure, burying his face into the other neck, inhaling the scent.

He sighed as he carefully lowered the other to the bed, his member twitching inside the other. He groaned as he pulled himself out, coming to lay down beside the other. His eyes returned to normal as he gazed at the other. "Amazing...simply amazing." he breathed. This was indeed heaven in hell.

He saw the others eyes get heavy and smiled. "Get some sleep, my lover, my mate." he said, holding the other close and kissing him gently. They would get cleaned up tomorrow. Tonight, they sleep in each others arms.

Valvatorez returned the kiss before curling up against his mate. This would be the best sleep he's had in centuries. He wouldn't have to keep his mind constantly alert, his body reacting to the slightest sound, waiting for the enemy.

Here, in his mates arms, he was safe.

**Wow that took a while to write.**  
**I hope you all enjoyed the yaoi goodness~**  
**Thank you for reading and remember to review.**  
**P.S. The next chapter might take a while to write. Getting my Tales of Symphonia game for the PS3 so I'll be hooked on that for a while. XD**


	10. The war begins

**Hello everyone~**

**Sorry it has been so long sense I updated. I finally finished Tales of Symphonia. Took me a week but I'm so happy~ Now its on to TOS: Dawn of the New World. **

**But before that, I will update this story. Enjoy~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or any of the characters. **

Morning came along, the suns rays shooting down over the house, coming through every bit of glass, causing the poor creature of the night to hiss. He crawled under the covers, burrowing into his mate, trying to keep his eyes away from the offensive element. He could walk in the sunlight, most vampires got over any weakness to direct sunlight during their early years. But that did not mean he found it something pleasant to wake up to.

"Fenrich...draw the blinds." the vampire muttered.

Fenrich had awaken before his mate, chuckling softly as he watched the vampire hide from the sunlight. "Morning to you as well." he said, kissing the top of the other head. Last night had been perfect, in every way. And just waking up with the other in his arms made him all the more happy.

His eyes widen as the peace didn't last long. He watched as the vampire soon threw off the covers, eyes wide.

"Fenrich, get up! We have a war to attend and it would not do to be late!" he said, getting out of the bed before dashing off to go find the bathroom so that he could be fresh and ready for battle.

Fenrich watched his mate and couldn't help but smile. He got up out of bed and headed into the grand bathroom. "Calm down Val. We still have time." he said, walking over to the large shower and turning on the water. "We won't be late and our troops are preparing themselves right now. I made sure of it." he said.

The vampire could hardly help his panic. He was an organized person! This was not how he did things, flying by the seat of his pants, racing from sleeping in a nice, comfortable, warm bed in a buff werewolves' arms...  
His eyes scanned over Fenrich body, looking at the marks he had left on the other, memories of last night flooding into his mind.

Valvatorez' cheeks burned scarlet and he coughed as he stepped into the direct stream of water that nearly flattened his hair down. He had to drown out thoughts of what he had done with his servant and newly acquired mate the night before.  
He had to keep focus on the battle ahead that promised to be a very rough one, indeed. He had a lot of people who believed in him and were counting on him for his leadership and strength. He could not let them down.

Fenrich's eyes caught the vampire for a split second and he smirked as he made his way over, stepping into the shower with him. He heard the other mumble reminders and battle strategies to himself and smiled. "Your too tense Val." he said, wrapping his arms around the other, pulling hims close.

"I know we have war knocking on our door but it will do our troops no good if you greet them this way." he said, nuzzling his face into the vampire neck, inhaling that sweet aroma.

Valvatorez shuddered as he felt his mate warm breath against his neck, his legs almost going out on him. Those strong arms that wrapped around his body, arms that had been so loving on him last night. That hot mouth that knew exactly where to kiss to send him over the edge. "Fenrich..." he moaned softly, tilting his head to the side, placing his hands over the other.

Fenrich smiled as he felt the vampire body relax, kissing and licking the other neck. "That's it. You just needed to relax." he said as he began washing off his mate body.

The vampire sighed in defeat. Of course Fenrich would be the only one to be able to relax his nerves. He helped was the other off as well before they both stepped out of the shower and began to dry off.

Fenrich went back to the room, getting out new clothes for them and started getting dressed. He knew they had a war with one demon but wasn't sure that his family would be there. It was unlikely but it was best to be ready just in case. He watched the vampire get dressed as well, slipping his sword into the silver sheath at his waist. The werewolf placed on his gloves and nodded.

Valvatorez looked at his mate and smiled. "Come along then Fenrich. We have a war to win."

"Of course. All is for my Lord." the werewolf said, bowing slightly to the other before following him out.

The vampire nodded as he walked with his head held high and his demeanor ever noble as he made his way across the lovely, frozen landscape to the dimensional gate keeper, Fenrich's mark of ownership in the form of his scent drifting behind him.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

They made it back to Hades and Fenrich was pleased to see the troops had gathered, their own group was at the front of the line. It showed how much respect they had for their Lord.

They both made their way to the platform but before the vampire could give his speech, Fenrich stopped him. "Lord Val, their is no guarentee that my family will be there. If they are and my father is still leader, we don't have much to worry about. My father is a man of reason. Let us focus on attacking the demon that dare lay a hand on you." he said.

"Very well Fenrich." Valvatorez said softly. "In a way, it fills me with relief. I do not wish to do battle with your kin, simply for the fact that they are your family and if we are bound together, that also, to some strange degree, makes them my family. Perhaps the lot of us can come to some sort of understanding before this is over." he said, softening his voice, as he looked over his shoulder at Fenrich, meaningfully.

But, what should interrupt this tender moment but a voice ringing out from the crowd.

"That smell... Oh God, did you two bang!?"

"So thats why you didn't come home last night? Desco had no idea."

"Well the did look pretty hot and bothered."

The vampire sighed. Death Emizel had been the first to notice.

"Kindly say no more about this matter, unless you wish for your own dirty laundry to be aired, Emizel."

"B-But, that kiss was an accident!" the young man yelped, shaking and going wide eyed at the thought of what Fuka would do to him if she knew about that kiss with her sister.

Fuka looked at Emizel and smiled. "Awww little Emizel had his first kiss. I wonder who it was with." she giggled. Desco looked at Emizel but said nothing about it. Of course it was an accident and she didn't tell her big sis cause Emizel was still a comrade and she didn't want to see him get beaten up.

Emizel had met eyes with Desco for only a fraction of a moment, before averting his gaze. It had been some accident, alright. An accident, a mistake, whatever one wished to call it.  
The young magic user had confessed to the little monster that he had feelings for her and had given her a small peck on the lips, only to realize that in such a moment, in that kiss, that Desco did not know the meaning of this kind of love. That she perhaps never would.

Desco had been built for one purpose and one alone. To serve Fuka and help grant her wishes. She was designed as a playmate and genie to a pre-teen girl. So, a child, Desco would perhaps, forever remain. It had made Emizel so upset when he realized this and sad for Desco, as well as for himself. But, at least, now he understood where everything stood and could get over her as time continued to march on in the endless throws of eternity.

Fuka caught sight of Emizel and Desco looking at each other and tilted her head a bit. Did those two like each other? But Desco never mentioned anything to her before and the demon usually went to her if something big happened. She decided to look into latter.

The crowd began to whisper and mutter to themselves. They had smelled it, too. Really, this sort of distraction from their big battle of the day was the last thing he wanted!

"Fine, if everyone MUST know, your noses are not deceiving you. I, Valvatorez, are now mated to Fenrich. So, for all of you trysts from either of us-" he said, directing his gaze toward the succubus of the crowd, "Forgive us but, we must decline. We belong solely to one another now and our union will surely only strengthen us all. For our goals are as one, as we are now!"

This seemed to convince everyone, who accepted it immediately. They were all united and revved up for battle with the knowledge that they were being lead into it by the two most powerful people they had ever known.

Fenrich smiled as the vampire spoke out, proud that it was now known by other that his lord was taken. "Well said my Lord." he smiled, wrapping his arm around the other waist, pulling him a bit closer. He chuckled as he watched the vampire cheeks light up a little at this contact. He loved the way he could make the other blush like that.

"For our Lord! We shall head into this battle as one and earn a victory!" Fenrich stated proudly as the demons cheered out. He looked back at his mate and smiled. "We are ready. Lead your people on to victory." he said.

"Very well. Everyone, today we will take back the surface of the Netherworld! Prepare yourselves and let us storm our way into victory!"

With that, Valvatorez raised his sword, causing the crowd to raise their own and to give a battle cry for confidence.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

With the army ready, they marched off to war.

The first level above Hades was heavily guarded. That was to be expected. Hades was the seat of the rebellions' resistance, after all. The last thing the invading demon wanted was for them to breach the first line of defense, so level one was swarming with troops.  
Valvatorez was usually one to charge straight into a situation, sword gleaming and his mouth going about whatever promise or cause he was supporting at the time. But, he knew very well, as they hid and watched the thousands of feet shuffling outside their domain, that a full on attack would get them all slaughtered.

"Hm, how are we going to get the drop on them?" he muttered, as he closed the trap door and began to ponder.

Fenrich thought about it for a while, his mind hard at work. "We should spread out. Archers and mages in their firing range. But were going to need a distraction. When their focused on that, the others can take down their ranks. We need to thin them out first and foremost." he said.

"And what better distraction then Axel." he smirked. The man was anoyning and no matter how many times he went down, the man always lived and came back.

As the other mentioned Axel, Valvatorez blinked before shaking his head.

"I really should scold you for your devious intentions toward Axel, seeing as how this will surely get him maimed. But, desperate times call for desperate measures, I suppose. Good call. Someone send word to Axel, that we need him, center stage."

Fenrich chuckled at his lord. He was just being a demon, following his nature to use others. "He will live through it my lord. Maybe a bit damaged but will live."

Of course, at the prospect of a performance, Axel was up there at the front lines, lickedy split.

"I, the awesome Axel, will give the enemy a performance they can't forget!"

"Good, Axel, that's the spirit! Now, everyone, get into position."

As the demons hurried off to their positions, Axel, meanwhile, did what he did best.. distract people with his glitter and dazzle. Of course, he would need hospitalization after they enemy finally got him down from that invisible string that allowed him to sail through the air, blasting people with his guitar beam, but he would be well commended for his service. The vampire made a mental note to give him a metal.. if he survived, that is. But, something told him that he would. After all, he always did!

Fenrich looked at the archers, giving them the signal to set fire. Soon, hundreds of arrows began shooting down the demons, their main fist and sword fighters going in, healers staying a safe distance behind. Fuka and Desco were teamed up, taking down demons left and right while Emizel and Artina stayed behind with the other casters.

Now that they had driven a steak into the heart of the enemy lines, thus opening up a way to the core, it was finally time for Valvatorez and Fenrich to head in. They were most effective when striking the center after all, as other teammates picked off other enemies from the outsides.

Fenrich stayed close to his Lord as the battle went on, not wanting his mate to suffer a single scratch. He had failed once, he won't let it happen again.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

It took twelve exhausting hours, but the dust cleared and the field was theirs. Valvatorez stood up to full height, catching his breath, before raising his bloodied sword in victory, causing his troops, yes, even Axel who was on the ground, gushing enough blood to fill up a reservoir, to cheer. He then presented his orders to his chiefest of crew who were thankfully, still standing.

"Artina, organize the healers. Not a soul left behind. Dig into my personal funds, if you must, but I need everyone healed and able to move within an hour. Desco! Fuka! You two go down to Hades and buy more supplies. Take the prinnies with you to carry them. Emizel, make sure that all of the prinnies get paid. Fenr-"

But, he halted mid-command. His crimson eyes froze as he saw figures on a distant hillside. Werewolves. But, as soon as they knew they had been spotted, they disappeared from sight.

"Fenrich.. did you see..?" he asked, trailing off, "Was that.. you're family? What do you suppose they wanted if they have not approached us as of yet?" he questioned feeling a bit unnerved by what he had just seen and wondered just how long they had been there without him knowing.

**And there we go. The war has finally begun~**  
**Now that I have updated, off to TOS!**  
**Please Read and Review~**


	11. Support

** unlikey yaoi paring: yeah pretty much. Hmm you know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Me and my friend didn't include it in the rp but I will find some way to squeeze them in. Thanks for the review~**

**Well here is the next chapter. Felt like I rushed the other one a bit. TOS Dawn of the new world is starting to get on my nerves. Regular monsters don't give you any gold, grinding is a pain, and the instant jumping from town to town bugs me. But the story line is good so I will continue to play~ And I love the characters Emil and Richter~ **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or any of the characters**

"Fenrich.. did you see..?" he asked, trailing off, "Was that.. you're family? What do you suppose they wanted if they have not approached us as of yet?" he questioned feeling a bit unnerved by what he had just seen and wondered just how long they had been there without him knowing.

Fenrich eyes darted to the spot where his lord had seen them. He gazed at it, as if waiting for them to return. "There not foolish. Like I said, all is for the pack. Coming to greet us while we were in the midst of battle is not like them at all. They won't take any unnecessary risk." he said. "They were most likely watching, gathering information. They want to make sure of who they are dealing with." he said, looking back at Valvatorez.

"This is not their fight, they want no conflict in it. After we have won is when they will approach." he said. After all, even though he was an outcast, he was still considered family. He shook his head and sighed. "Don't let them bother you too much my lord. We have a battle to win."

Valvatorez nodded slightly, his crimson eyes averted to the blood-stained sand of the battlefield in thought as he absorbed what his new mate had to say. He knew that Fenrich wished to put his mind at ease but it was hard for the vampire to take his mind off of the idea that Fenrich's family was watching them for tactical purpose. Did that not mean that they would consider attacking once he was done cleaning house of the other demon he had lingering on his back?

Fenrich saw the other deep in though and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close. "Drink my lord. You need your energy back." he whispered in the other ear, smiling gently. He also couldn't wait to feel the others fangs enter his skin again. It was such a turn on.

The vampire ran a hand through his spiky, black locks before moving away from Fenrich, not in the mood to be touch at that particular moment. "I fear that I am not in the mood to feed Fenrich. Instead, I will go revise the battle strategy while I still have time. This battle, after all, was much more difficult than I could have anticipated. We can not afford to lose any more troops."

With that, he began walking toward the modest tent the prinnies had set up for their lordship. Something unspoken lingered in the air between them, left unsaid. Something Valvatorez did not speak aloud for fear of hurting Fenrich. Yet, the damage was most likely already done. For the unspoken words surely were, _We can not afford to lose many more troops, Fenrich, in case I do have to fight your family._

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

The few werewolves that were on top of the hill ran back to the small base camp of the pack, letting the pack leader know what they saw. "So it seems as if the information was accurate. Fenrich has become a servant of the Tyrant Valvatorez." The werewolf said, standing up from his sitting place on the rock. The werewolves kept their head down, showing there necks as a sign of respect.

The leader was about Fenrich height, long, smooth black hair with silver streaks, his tail the same, his eyes a piercing yellow. "Keep an eye on them but don't approach the battle ground. Observe them from a distance." he said. "Yes sir." the trio said before they ran off.

The leader ran a hand through his hair before looking up at the sky. "Father, can you see what has happened to him." he said. "How far you have fallen brother." he said as he jumped off his perch and began walking around and conversing with his pack.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

"So why was Emizel looking at you like that?" Fuka asked her little sister as they bought supplies.

"What do you mean big sis?" the little demon asked, carrying a few Eclairs and Chocolate.

"I saw the look you two gave earlier. Did something happen between you two? I hope you will be honest with your big sis." Fuka said. Even though Desco wasn't really her little sister, she still felt responsibility as her big sis to be protective over her. It just came naturally.

Desco handed the items to the prinnies and looked at the ground. "I can't keep secrets from you big sis. Emizel...well...he kissed me." she said, waiting for Fuka to go into a meltdown.

The silence dragged on for a bit before Fuka started yelling. "What?! You had your first kiss and didn't even bother to tell me!? You should have let me know sooner!" But it wasn't a mad yell, more like excited and happy. "Did he romance you? How was the kiss? Did anything special happen? Details!" she said, looking at the little demon with curious eyes.

Desco looked up at Fuka, a bit surprised by this but should have seen it coming. "Well, it didn't really feel like anything special." she said. "He confessed to me and gave me a small kiss but it didn't feel special at all." she said, frowning slightly. "I love you big sis but when Emizel said he loved me, I didn't understand it. He looked really sad too."

Fuka frowned. "Oh I see. I guess your really don't understand the meaning of that kind of love." she said. "I should let you read some of my romance novels so you can understand. You deserve to know the wonderful feelings of love." she smiled.

"Your right big sis. Love is Desco biggest enemy. I need to learn it in order to defeat it. I'll study really hard." Desco smiled.

Fuka nodded as she paid for the items. It wasn't what she meant but didn't want to explain further. Poor Emizel. He confessed his feelings only to have them rejected completely. "Come on. Lets get back." she said as she walked out with Desco and the prinnies. She saw Emizel and wanted to talk to him but decided it would be better to do so after the battle. "Come on Emizel. Don't want to keep Valzy waiting." she smiled, waving at the small demon. Emizel finished paying the prinnies and looked over at the two before nodding and following them back to the battle field.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Fenrich eyes widen slightly as his lord pulled away from him. Did he do something wrong? He just wanted to help. He listened to the other words and said nothing as he watched him walk toward the tent.  
He stood there, thinking it over. No. This was wrong. His lord wasn't suppose to carry this burden by himself. This was his family, not the others. In any event, he should deal with him. But he also knew the vampire would disagree with that.

Valvatorez acted as if he was pouring over the map of the next area but in truth, he could not concentrate on it. Too many worries on his mind. He should his head before trying to clear his mind to focus. After an hour, a prinny entered the tent.

"Sir Valvatorez dood! The troops are ready to go dood!"

The vampire nodded as he dismissed the little blue creature with a wave of his hand. He reached for his sword, strapping it to his waist with a heavy sigh. It was time to go out there and do it all again. They had to succeed. There was too much at stake. So, he assumed that confident pose that everyone was used to seeing, with the weight of the world on his shoulders, stubbornly holding it all in, not yet understanding that that is what mates were for.

After making sure that his lords orders were carried out and everyone had returned, Fenrich made his way over to the tent. He entered when the prinny left and watched his lord get ready to go back out. This was wrong. He could clearly see the strain on the other and didn't like it. His eyes narrowed slightly as he pierced his tongue with his canine teeth and walked over to the other.  
He wrapped his arm around the vampire waist and pulled him close, kissing him deeply, letting his blood pour into the vampire mouth.

Valvatorez had not heard Fenrich come in since he was in a world of thought and not a good thought was among them either. But, in his all-encompassing, drowning list of to-do's, he ran into a task he had not anticipated. Kiss his mate.

"Fhgkh?" he questioned before he tasted that delicious, life-giving substance.

He sighed and went limp in the others strong arms, all other thoughts going right out of his head. Valvatorez was like a rag doll cat when it was picked up by the nap of his neck whenever the other gave him blood. It was like for that moment in time that all pressure and intensity left him. The vampire began to kiss back, until finally he had his fill. He pulled away a few minutes later, panting softly and looking up into the other's eyes, licking his lips of any remaining blood.

Fenrich pulled away gently, looking at his mate. "Give me half your pain, half your burden." he said. "Don't carry everything by yourself Val. Don't hold it all in. I'm here, here as your comrade, your servant, your mate. To see you carry so much weight by yourself, it pains me." he said, his golden eyes gazing into fiery red ones.  
"This fight isn't just yours, its ours. My family is my family. I should be the one dealing with them, not you. But I will be more confident with you by my side for support. So please, let me help you. I will always be here for you." he said, stroking the other face.

Valvatorez relaxed slightly, taking in the other words. "I'm... sorry, Fenrich." he said after a few moments hesitation. "I am... not use to doing anything but shouldering the burden for all dear to me. I am not sure how it is that I can even go about letting you help me... besides perhaps...holding me like this." he admitted softly before wrapping his arms around the other to return the embrace.

Fenrich listened to the vampire and pulled him closer. "We may not always see eye to eye but we are aiming for the same goal. Your army respects me just as much as they do you so it won't be hard for me to take control of a battle, to plan strategies and make sure victory is ours." he said. "Our main goal is that demon. If my family watches, let them watch. As long as I'm by your side, they won't come anywhere near us." he said.

"The same goal." Valvatorez agreed softly, with a small chuckle of fondness. He averted his eyes, modestly, looking sexy while looking shy as often times only a vampire could.

The werewolf leaned down, nuzzling the other neck, kissing over the mark he had left on the other pale skin. He smirked when he heard the other sigh in bliss. "If holding you helps, I'll hold you forever." he said, his kisses trailing up the other neck until he took the other into a deep kiss.

"Sir Valvatorez, d-?!"

Said prinny never got to finish the 'dood' at the end of his sentence. A capital sin for any prinny. But, he was shocked to find his lordship and right hand servant lip locked with one arm wrapped around Fenrich's neck for support as they kissed. One of the vampire's hands made a shooing motion to the prinny who backed out of the tent slowly. Perhaps they wouldn't be ready to move in an hour on the dot like Valvatorez had ordered. It sure looked like the vampire was interested in more.. pressing matters then being punctual.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Fenrich sighed into the kiss, his ears perked up a bit as he heard the prinny but did nothing to the creature. He was too focused on his mate, loving him. His tongue ran across the other sharp fangs, loving the way they could pierce his skin.  
He pushed the other back against the table, moaning as his hands ran up and down the other back. He broke the kiss slowly, nibbling at the other bottom lip, gazing at the other. "I swear, if we weren't in the midst of battle with so many prying eyes I take you right now." he growled slightly.

Of course, he would have done it but that would embarrass the other beyond belief and he didn't want other people listening in on them. After all, the vampire moans were for his ears only. He leaned in and nibbled on the other ear gently, his hot breath blowing slightly. "Once this battle is done, I'm taking you back to our private home and I'm going to make love to you all night long." he smirked. It was a promise he would keep and look forward too.

"I would.. somehow, expect nothing less from you, Fenrich." the vampire admitted, closing his eyes calmly, as his cheeks dusted pink from such an admission.

Yes, he knew the other would desire to lay with him again, soon. He, too, desired it, immensely. But, he could not help but, to wonder if such a desire was wrong.  
They were in the midst of war and he wanted little more than to curl up in bed with his servant and forget this was happening. It was quite unlike him. His focus had always been upon victory, the strong bonds he and his team mates shared and making sure that no one, not even down to the last, solitary prinny, was left behind. So, considering all of his pledges, promises and ideals... did his desires make him selfish?

His thoughts were suddenly pushed away as he soon felt sharp canine teeth bit down into the mark on his neck. "Oh, God, Fenrich!" he hissed in pleasure as the other bit down on his mark.

Instinctively he inclined his head back and moaned quietly. It was too good of a feeling to be allowed right now, however, wasn't it?

Fenrich moaned at the wonderful taste of the other blood. He licked the wound clean before pulling back and looking at the other. "Shall we head out soon?" he smiled.

"Y-yes.. we.. should head out. However, I must ask you this and I pray that you would answer me honestly, Fenrich. Am I... selfish?" Valvatorez whispered the last word, as he turned away from the other, though he was sure with the other's keen hearing, he could still be heard.

"I.. enjoy what you make me feel... However, I have so much else that I should be focused on. So many people depend on me. Yet, I find at this moment, I find that I would much rather run off together with you for... well... coupling." he muttered the last word, causing his entire face to bleed red for a moment, yes, just as red as his eyes.

Little did he realize that such a thing was as natural as a sunrise and a sunset. Fenrich was doing the impossible. Awakening the demon within the vampire. He was experiencing his first bout of instincts through the werewolf and because he did not understand them and his urges, he thought he was being selfish. A vampire with an angel's heart, they called him. For one so wise and brilliant, there was so much he didn't understand.

Fenrich ears perked up at the quiet question, a bit surprised. He couldn't help but laugh. Not at the other but the fact that the vampire thought of himself as selfish. "My lord, you are the most un-selfish demon I have ever known." he smiled.  
"If anyone is selfish, its me. I shouldn't have enticed your body like that." he said. He didn't want his mate to feel down, not when they were in the middle of a battle field.

"So lets win quickly. We will take down this demon with full force. Our warriors will fight with all their strength to win." he said, stepping back a bit to let the other compose himself again. He held out his hand to his mate. "Lets us go my lord" he said, waiting for the other.

He would make sure that demon would go down quickly. And if his family came, he would deal with them quickly as well. Then they could leave this mess behind them and spend time in each others arms. Yes a very selfish thought but befitting for a demon.

As the other offered encouraging words, Valvatorez nodded before taking the other's hand, as Fenrich reached for his own. It did make him feel a trite better for his werewolf companion to take the fall for the selfishness.

But, it did not stop the hint of confusion and worry from plaguing his mind. What in the world was going on with him? Why was he feeling that what he really wanted was so much more important than his duties toward everyone else? It was the strangest sensation. One that he had never felt before. Was he becoming ill?  
But, like other emotions that he considered unnecessary for a given moment, they were stuffed away, deep into the bottom of his heart, so that he could care for more pressing matters.

Like the battle they were stepping out together to end, hand in hand.

**Wow that took a while. Sorry for being late to update~**  
**Anyway, hope you enjoyed~ Review please~**


	12. Battles won but never end

**Hello everyone~ I finally finished Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World. Loved the ending.**  
**Anyway, I need more reviews please. Any sort of review would be greatly appreciated! They are food for my story, nomnomnom**  
**I want to know how I'm doing, what you think of the story, flames, anything.**  
**It does feel a bit odd that this story is made from an rp so I might like over repeat some things so I'm sorry if I do. I check it over before I post it but I may screw up a few things.**

**Yeah. That's about it. Hope you enjoy~**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or any of the characters**

As the other offered encouraging words, Valvatorez nodded before taking the other's hand, as Fenrich reached for his own. It did make him feel a trite better for his werewolf companion to take the fall for the selfishness.

But, it did not stop the hint of confusion and worry from plaguing his mind. What in the world was going on with him? Why was he feeling that what he really wanted was so much more important than his duties toward everyone else? It was the strangest sensation. One that he had never felt before. Was he becoming ill?  
But, like other emotions that he considered unnecessary for a given moment, they were stuffed away, deep into the bottom of his heart, so that he could care for more pressing matters.

Like the battle they were stepping out together to end, hand in hand.

They headed out to the middle of the camp. It took a few minutes to coral the troops but once everyone was organized once again, (quite the feat, since demons in and of themselves were selfish, untidy and generally unorganized by nature), the vampire looked them over.

"I am glad to see everyone is ready. Let us head on to victory." Valvatorez said, making the others cheer. He looked over at Fenrich and nodded as he walked with the other, their usual montage following behind them with the rest of the army. They still had three more levels to go through before they reached the boss. The demons were few in number but also stronger.

Valvatorez took caution in each fight, going over plans and strategies with the others before heading into battle. He wanted as little casualties as possible. Yes, even the prinnies. He would only send those that wanted to help, tossing them out to weaken or distract the enemy. He knew death was inevitable but he would do all he could to prevent it.

They stopped after each battle, gathering supplies, aid the wounded, or drop the bodies into the lava pits below in a form of mass cremation with a few short words from Valvatorez. Even if they were enemies, they at least deserved to be sent off.

They reached the last stage before the final boss. The fight was intense. These demons were strong, there attacks hitting multiple targets at once. While Fenrich and Valvatorez lead the battle with the other strong arms, the spell casters moved in a bit closer so there range could reach.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

It had been a few hours but the demons were finally thinning out. Fuka panted, Desco transformed into the demon sword. She sliced down another demon, letting her guard down momentarily. She was exhausted. Even the Prinny rehabilitation program was cake walk compared to this. Even Desco seemed exhausted but didn't let it show.

Fuka lowered the sword slightly, a demon spotting this and taking the chance to attack. "Big Sis! Look out!" Desco cried out. Fuka looked up, her eyes widening as she saw a blue beam head toward her. She didn't have any time to guard herself. Was this it? Was this the end?

"Fuka!"

The teenage girl suddenly felt someone run into her, pushing her out-of-the-way, a barrier coming up around them. The beam of light grazed the barrier. Fuka grunted as she hit the ground hard.

"Fuka! Are you okay?!"

Fuka opened her eyes, looking up at the small demon that had just saved her life. "Emizel..." she said.

Emizel sighed in relief. "Glad your okay." he said. He noticed he was still slightly on top of the girl and blushed slightly before standing up and holding out his hand, helping her up. He glared at the demon that had fired the shot. "How dare you." he seethed, his staff glowing as he chanted a powerful attack, killing the demon.

Fuka watched, awe-struck as Emizel took down the demon. It was like seeing the little demon in a new light. How he saved her, how he killed the demon that dared to try to hurt her...  
It was like a knight in shinning armor coming to the aid of the princess.

"Big Sis?"

Fuka blinked a few times, looking at Desco who had changed back. "Are you okay Big Sis? Desco is sorry. You almost got hurt because of me." she sniffed.

"Huh...Oh no don't worry Desco. Its okay." Fuka smiled. "Were all exhausted. I'm just glad Emizel acted quickly." she said, looking back at the other demon.

Once the fight had ended, Fuka approached the other. "Thank you Emizel. I got careless and it almost cost me. You were like my knight." she smiled at the other.

Emizel looked at Fuka and couldn't help but blush. "I...um...your welcome. I didn't want to see you get hurt." he said, looking away, his heart pounding in his chest. He felt like this with Deso but not as strong. Could he have feelings for Fuka? Maybe. But how would he approach her about it? He looked back at the girl and then to her injury. "You should have Artina look over those wounds." he said, pointing to the girls scratched up arm before going to join the other spell casters.

Fuka smiled and nodded as she went over to the healers with Desco. Artina looked up at the two girls and giggled. "Ah I know that look anywhere. Has young Fuka fallen for someone?" the angel smiled. Fuka blushed a bit, looking at the ground. "Somewhat. I'm not sure fallen is the right term for it." she said.  
"Awww I'm so happy for you Fuka." Artina smiled brightly as she healed the girl arm. "You must tell me everything about him." she said. Of course she had seen the scene, Emizel swooping in to save Fuka but she couldn't help but have her fun, watching the teenage girl get all embarrassed. Ah young love.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Fenrich killed the last demon before looking around. A few more troops of the army had fallen but there force was still strong. He looked over at the group, nodding as everyone was alive. "We should rest for an hour. Our last battle is coming up and we need to be ready." he said.

"Yes that sounds good." Valvatorez nodded as he ordered the able troops to set up camp. The moon was beginning to rise after everything was set up. A group of demons set out to get more supplies, the medical bay working quickly to make sure everyone was healed, and the prinnies working on dinner. The vampire made sure demons were on guard around the perimiter, archers and ninjas scouring the area. They didn't need a surprise attack.

After going over battle plans with a few other demons, Valvatorez dismissed them and sighed. This was it. Soon they will come face to face with the demon that had wounded him greatly. He looked around the tent, wondering where Fenrich was.

He left the tent, not having to walk far from the main commotion to find his servant, mate. His eyes took in the sight, the werewolf standing in the moon glow, his shirt resting at his feet. Such a breathtaking sight. The wind shifted, the vampire enhaling the other mouth-watering scent. It was so inviting.

Fenrich was gazing up at the moon, not noticing the other presence until the wind shifted. He looked over at the vampire and smiled. "I do apologize for not being there for the meeting Lord Val." he said, bowing to the other slightly.

Valvatorez shook his head slightly. "No need to apologize Fenrich. The moon is shinning brightly tonight. It is your source of strength and you need it." he said, walking over to the other. His eyes gazed over the other well-built form. Those strong arms that made him feel safe and loved when pulled in, the warm heat that surrounded the other, the taste of his blood...

Fenrich must have read the other mind for he soon took Valvatorez hand and pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around the other. No words were said as Fenrich nuzzled into the other neck, inhaling that wonderful smell.

The vampire shivered as he felt the other breath against his neck. He turned in his mate arm before reaching up and sinking his fangs into the other neck, purring as the taste of blood filled his mouth. He smiled slightly when he heard Fenrich growl. Seems like the other found pleasure in being bitten. He drank his fill before licking the wound, pulling back to gaze up at the other.  
Valvatorez blushed slightly as he ran his hands through the werewolf silver hair, bringing the other down to kiss him deeply.

Fenrich growled into the kiss, his tongue delving into the other mouth. Oh how much he wanted the other. He panted as he slowly broke the kiss, smiling at the other flushed face. He held the other close as Valvatorez rested his head against his chest. Fenrich gazed up at the moon, staying there until their troops were ready to move out again.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

After a much-needed rest, the demons were soon gathered again and led off to the final stage. Fenrich made sure the army kept up, not wanting any one to fall behind and hinder their chance for victory. Finally, they came to the boss. The one who had wounded the vampire last time, almost to the point of no return.

"Ah, we meet again... Etna!" Valvatorez said, drawing his blade and pointed the end of it toward her, the steel gleaming brilliantly in the light of the torches his army held on this dark evening.

"Yes, it is I, the beautiful, super demoness Etna!" Etna giggled as she flew down from her perch among the rocky cliff. "I'm surprised to see you alive vampire. That last attack should have knocked you dead." she said. "Oh no matter. Me and my army will crush you so that I can become queen of this dimension! Prinny squad! Fire!" she shouted as it began raining hundreds of prinnies.

"Archers! Spell casters!" Fenrich ordered. Soon, hundreds of arrows shot up into the sky, exploding the prinnies while the spell casters created a barrier around the group from any missed targets. While the skies were taken care of, the fighters charged in, creating a path for their lord to take out the demon.

Spells and attacks clashed for nearly an hour. Thanks to the blood Fenrich had given him, Valvatorez felt stronger than ever. And with his mate by his side, they were close to killing Etna.

But the final strike never came as a massive amount of energy began warping in. The vampire and werewolf jumped back, wondering what was causing this.

Soon a short demon came from the black portal, his purple hair standing up, red eyes pissed. "Etna, you worm! You were suppose to be making me dinner and I find you here, fraternize with the common folk!" he shouted.

"B-But, prince, I just came here to-"

"Thats overlord to you! None of your excuses you good for nothing vassal! We are going home, where we belong! Gate Keeper! Get us out of here!"

"I refuse to go! I hate being a vassal to a spoiled prince like you! I'm going to become queen of this dimension an there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Etna fumed.

Laharl smirked. "Haaahahaha you think you can stand up to me? Your hundreds of years to young to go against the mighty Laharl!" he smirked, his energy swirling around him. "But I don't feel like waisting my energy on you so...Barbara, Xenolith! Get Etna and bring her back."

"Yes Master Overlord." the armored knight Barbara said, taking hold of Etna arm while Xenolith took hold of the other, both of the dragging Etna into the vortex.

The remaining army was left leaderless and confused. Valvatorez saw this opportunity and called for his troops to attack. It didn't take long for them to finish off the remaining demons.

The victory was swift and fast. The army cheered in victory. Fenrich went and stood by the vampire, smiling. "We didn't get to land the finishing blow but its done." he said. Though something did feel right. Etna had been the one to attack his lord but the power level was different. Why was that? Could there be another demon that looked like Etna that attacked them?

"Quite, Fenrich.. and that is all that matters." the vampire said sagely, as he slipped his sword back into its case with a defined click.

Fenrich ears perked up and he quickly turned to look at a hill in the distance. They had finally come. Even if they were far away, his eyes were focused on the werewolf that was the leader of the pack. Not even half the pack was with him, just a handful, about ten or twelve, mostly guards.

The pack was ready to approach them now that the battle was over. He could see them walking toward them, making no move to hurry their progress toward them. "My lord, we should send the injured back to Hades." he said, keeping his eyes on his family. "I'm positive this won't turn into a full-out battle. There smarter than that." he said.

Valvatorez nodded to Fenrich's suggestion. It would not do any good to have the injured stick around. It was bad for an armies' image and the vampire felt the need to appear strong before the other's kin. He was, after all, Fenrich's mate, though no one had consented and such a thing had happened by chance. He had to make a fairly good impression.

"Fuka, have the prinnies gather up the wounded... take them back to Hates."

The prinny girl could tell by the lordship's tone that he was worried and that now was not the time to test him by trying to whine and have someone else be assigned such a task.

Fuka was about to decline but she heard the vampire tone and looked around. "Alright." she said as she began directing the prinnies to do just what the vampire wanted her to do and they were off to Hades with her and Desco. Emizel and Artina stayed behind Fenrich and Valvatorez, ready to help if need be.

Valvatorez watched as the other werewolves approached, the crowds of his own demons parting for them as he directed and was allowing. He could feel the tension coming from Fenrich and the others of his army. He remained calm and collected though, like he always did when presented with such a task.

"For what cause have you come?" the vampire spoke out loud and clear.

He had a good hunch, but wanted to hear it from their own lips, so for now, he would play the fool.

**Done~**  
**Sorry there isn't much of a fighting scene. I was never really good at writing those. XP**  
**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed~**  
**Please Review~**


	13. Confrontation

**unlikey yaoi paring: Hm your right. That could change into a good battle scene. I may have to re write that or add it on to another chapter. And for your second review, I don't want to give away any spoilers so I'm going to keep quiet about that~  
**  
**work is killing me right now so its taking a bit longer to dish out chapters. I'm finally getting promoted so its going to be more hectic after that but I will continue to write. ^-^ Thank you for reading and leaving reviews. It makes me happy to see the number of views I get each day. **  
**On with the story~**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or any of the characters**

Valvatorez watched as the other werewolves approached, the crowds of his own demons parting for them as he directed and was allowing. He could feel the tension coming from Fenrich and the others of his army. He remained calm and collected though, like he always did when presented with such a task.

"For what cause have you come?" the vampire spoke out loud and clear.

He had a good hunch, but wanted to hear it from their own lips, so for now, he would play the fool.

Fenrich focused on the pack, Valvatorez by his side. He looked at each face, recognizing some while others looked new to his eyes. Four werewolves on each side of the pack leader who he recognized right away. The pack stopped a good distance away from them, just in case. Fenrich stepped forward a bit. "Tsume... I guess that means the old man is dead." he said, not phased by it really. "At least you became pack leader. You were more level-headed then the rest of our siblings."

Tsume looked at Fenrich and nodded before looking at Valvatorez. "We have come to see for our self if what we were told is true and it seems so. A werewolf of our clan showing his neck to a vampire. Not just any vampire but the Tyrant Valvatorez. How far you have fallen Fenrich." he said, shaking his head.  
"But we are willing to overlook it if you come back home. We need your help to stop a full-blown out war between packs. Father choose you to be the one to marry the other pack leader daughter. His word is law, even with him gone. We need you to come back."

"Hell no." Fenrich said bluntly and to the point, making his older brother glare at him. "I am no longer part of the pack. I left to find my own way of doing things, not wanting to be a leader to werewolves that can't think for themselves." he said. "And besides, I do not show my neck to my lord unless he is hungry. For you see," he said, pulling the vampire close and letting the pack see the mark he had left on the other pale neck, as well as his own. "I gave my blood to my lord and marked him as my mate."

Before Valvatorez had met Fenrich, he had tended to steer clear of werewolves. Even with the other as his companion, he did not keep the company of such creatures on the normal basis. His army consisted of a variety of different beings both smart and dumb, strong and weak, social and reclusive, all because the blood leech truly believed that every living creature had something to offer him. To become part of the society he was seeking to create and instill a sense of order in on the whole.

But their was a reason why his ranks were not brimming with werewolves. Werewolves were special, social demons in that they tended to stay only among their own kind and rarely accepted any other creature into their family.  
It was rare when a werewolf went rogue and found that he enjoyed the company of another demon or a race of demons more than his own kin. He and Fenrich were one of those rare cases. So he expected the prejudice against his sort.

But the werewolves were quick. He soon felt Fenrich pull him behind him as snarls ripped through the air. One of the werewolves lunged out, claws out and ready for a kill. Fenrich stopped the other, using his arm as a shield and barring his teeth at him. "Lay one hand on him and I will rip you to shreds!" he snarled, grabbing the other arm that had his claws deep in his own and threw him back.  
The demon army was tense, ready to fight but would not move unless Valvatorez gave the okay.

"This is high tresion Fenrich!" Tsume shouted, barring his teeth. "Not only have you let the vampire drink from you but also matted with him as well. You have no idea what could happen, the devastation those pups could bring! Everything will be thrown out of balance!" Tsume growled as both him and Fenrich were in a dead lock of glaring and barring their teeth at each other but neither made a move to attack. They were weighing out their options, their eyes looking to find a weak spot, calculating their moves.

It was unlike Fenrich to do so but he didn't want to charge in and leave his mate open for an attack. Even with the army around them, it didn't feel right. His brother wouldn't bring weaklings to a conformation like this. Each one of them were strong to handle a group of their army alone. He had to plan this out carefully.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Valvatorez watched the two stand in a dead lock, listening to what Tsume said. He didn't want this to turn into another war. He separated himself from Fenrich, straightening his cloak as he did so and clearing his throat, thus gaining the glaring siblings' attention.

"If I may. I understand your... distrust of me, considering what I am. A vampire. Werewolves and vampires have not historically gotten along over the years. Fenrich left your pack, is not bound by your rules any longer. He has served under me as my servant but now our bound is stronger than ever and I won't let him leave my side." he said.  
"However, all of this talk of devastation and chaos concerning any spawn that I and Fenrich might one day in the future produce is utter nonsense and pointless! For I am Tyrant Valvatorez and the desire of my regimen is order! Children raised by Fenrich and myself will be taught to value things like order, kinship and the power of like goals! They will also be brought up on... SARDINES!"

"S-sardines?" a random werewolf questioned.

"Yes, sardines! I subsisted off of them for nearly twelve centuries before I was brutally wounded in a recent attack. Fenrich fed me his own blood in hopes that I would survive the night and thus how I became his mate. I am afraid I can no longer stomach sardines anymore. But since my children will be of vampire and werewolf blood, there is hope for them that the can eat only the miracle food of sardines!"

Emizel groaned from behind them and face-palmed. "Yeah, if you guys are wondering, he's for real. That's probably why you shouldn't worry about them dropping a litter of apocalyptic, Hell-raiser pups or something. With genes like Valvatorez's, they will probably be harmless enough."

Fenrich and Tsume were still in a deadlock with one another before the vampire spoke up. As the other went on, his words began to slowly sink into the two and they relaxed their stance before turning to look at Valvatorez.  
Fenrich tilted his head to the side, wondering what his mate was going on about. Children raised by them? Pups? His face began to pale a bit. Wait...pups?! Like, a litter of children? He turned to look at his brother, his eyes full of questions.

The rest of the werewolves looked at Valvatorez like he was crazy. A demon, a tyrant, going on about sardines, order, kindship. What sort of demon thought that way? "Did he...is he suffering from some sort of brain damage or something?" Tsume asked, looking at Fenrich.

"That's utter nonsense! My lord speaks in high regards. It is the reason Hades runs smoothly without wars and pointless bloodshed. Lord Val speaks reason, treating every demon with respect as his comrades. Something the pack never did." Fenrich said. "That is why I serve under him."

Tsume shook his head. He could not believe what he was hearing. He looked at Emizel and frowned. "That doesn't prove they will be harmless. This is the Tyrant Valvatorez and a werewolf. The pups are bound to be monsters." he said. "How could you stand to be a servant of this vampire the way he is?"

"Shut up!" Fenrich snapped. "There is nothing wrong with my lord. He acts more civilized then you and the pack do." he said. "And why do you keep saying pups?"

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

"I figured you wouldn't know. Its tucked away in secret in werewolf history. When a werewolf claims a vampire or any other breed of demon that is not their own kin, whether it be male or female, that demon can also give birth to their pups." Tsume explained. "That is why we maintain order in the pack so that never happens. You have broken the biggest taboo Fenrich. If you don't come back, I have no choice but to kill Valvatorez and you before he has any pups." he said before signaling one of the werewolves to attack.

That is what caused Fenrich to snap. His eyes shifted pure gold as he stood in front of his mate, stopping the werewolf. His claws tighten around the wolves neck before tossing him a good distance away. "You come within a few feet of my mate and I will rip off your head! That goes for any of you!" he snarled, barring his teeth at them. "Will you sacrifice your life for the pack?" he growled, staring them down.

Tsume watched the werewolf get tossed aside before looking back at his brother. He didn't want to start a full-out war. He knew he would lose with the number of people he had with him. "Very well. We will take our leave. But know this Fenrich, no one will stand for your treason. You will be hunted like prey, even if you are family." he said. "That goes the same for you Valvatorez. Even if you are my brothers mate, we will not accept you if you live."

"Mm, I had hoped that the lot of us could get along, seeing as how we are family now, whether you are pleased about such a thing or not. However, know this... I, Tyrant Valvatorez, do not need your approval! Nor your acceptance!" he shouted, pointing a finger at the head of the werewolf tribe, surely causing all members to gasp audibly at the vampire's bold proclamation.

"For if you do not accept me... well, I am sure you can see that there are plenty who will! Meet MY family! All of the demons you see around you, yes, even the lowly prinnies, who had come to my aid in my time of need are the only ones I need acceptance from! And they all know that they have my acceptance, regardless of what other demon cultures may say about them! It is a mutual pact that binds us! So, if you please, do take your high and mighty ways right down the road and out of my presence!"

That got all of the demons in Valvatorez' army cheering. He was being a lot more forceful than he usually was, yet no less a gentlemen. His demon side was finally emerging at last.. and to someone like Fenrich, it was probably as beautiful as a butterfly emerging from a cocoon.

Fenrich slowly began to calm down as he heard his lord speak up, talking back to his kin. His eyes returned to normal before standing up straight and looking at his mate. To see the other true Tyrant side coming through, acting as a demon should, it was breathtaking. His heart pounded in his chest, his tail wagging slightly. If it wasn't for all the eyes around them, he would take the other right now.

"As for hunting my mate, like prey, well, as you can see.." he said, motioning to the vicious Baciel's and Mystic beasts, who growled and roared fiercely, "You hunt mine.. and I'll hunt yours." he said, with his eyes narrowing and glowing slightly showing off the true predator he was underneath. It was shocking, but it had finally happened. Valvatorez' true Tyrant side was showing through!

Tsume eyes narrowed. How dare this vampire talk to him in such a manner. "How dare you speak to me like a child. You know nothing of werewolves, of our battles, of our pact and rules we live by." he growled.  
He looked at Fenrich, seeing as how his brother swooned over the vampire. "Disgusting. Every one of you." he spat. "We will take our leave for now." he said, turning and leading his pack away from the group, there heads held high. They weren't going to let this bother them.

Fenrich watched his brother and the small pack leave. He knew this would escalate quickly, maybe into a full-out war in the late future. He watched them vanish, just staring at the spot they left, making sure they didn't come back. Fenrich smiled as he wrapped his arms around Valvatorez, holding him close.

"That was amazing my lord. To see you take control like that, breathtaking." he smiled, nuzzling his mate neck. "They won't come back so lets head home, to our paradise." he said, taking the other hand in his. He couldn't wait to take his mate but he also needed to talk to the other first about the whole pup thing. He wasn't as set on it as the other was.

**Finally done. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. These weeks have been killing me  
****Anyway, please review~  
Also, because I made you wait so long for this chapter, the next chapter will have yaoi goodness as a token of apology. I can't wait either~**


End file.
